La Aprendiz de Caballero: Arco II SANGRE E IDEALES Y LA ERA DE LOS
by Zword
Summary: El primer encuentro con un hombre despiadado le abrió los ojos a la joven caballero: No estaba lista, no fue suficiente. La Era de los Mitos se respira en el aire, igual que el mal que siempre trae consigo aquel hombre nacido del desierto. Ahora, más que nunca, es necesario un Campeón, que detenga a la oscuridad por venir; un héroe olvidado en las leyendas de antaño...
1. Ix: Resurrección

**Capitulo IX: Resurrección**

* * *

Un par de ojos ambarinos era lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir. El sueño se hacía de poco en poco más nítido. Afuera hacia un clima espantoso, lluvia y tormentas, más unos horribles rayos cayendo estruendosamente.

Arriba de la figura de ojos ambarinos había una enorme escultura con tres triángulos extraños y tres mujeres alrededor de este, como sosteniendo cada uno. Los ojos se completaban con un rosto tenebroso, lleno de codicia, maldad y sed de venganza, posando una distintiva sonrisa de burla.

– _Hyrule… debe conocer su lugar, reconocer sus errores, y afrontar sus consecuencias. Y para eso estoy yo, el Rey de los Demonios…_

– _Tus motivos son delirios de grandeza, sueños de payasos, iguales a los de Zant._

– _La comparativa me hace gracia, princesa Midna. Debes saber que Zant era un idiota que traicionó a su pueblo por anhelos ridículos. Yo, pues, podría comparar tus intentos empedernidos de mandar a un pueblo ignorante con los de Su Alteza hyliana. Un corazón como el de vosotras no es más que un desperdicio._

Un deje de rabia salió de ella, no de la chica llamada Midna, si no de ella misma.

– _Entonces, Zant y tú no eran tan diferentes. Traicionaste a tu pueblo por un anhelo egoísta y vacío. Y es por esa razón que no conseguirás cernir las tinieblas sobre Hyrule, ni aunque muera hoy, ¡me asegurare de que caigas conmigo!_

* * *

No entendía muy bien qué sucedía, pero la voz pequeña le traía una nostalgia indescriptible, a pesar de que no la conocía. Ella miraba a través de alguien, de un hombre. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí, presente. Y a la vez, sentía que ese cuerpo no era el suyo a pesar de estar en ese sitio. Ya no recordaba dónde estaba ni quién era ella, no en ese instante.

Despertó abruptamente, respirando agitada. Estaba sudando un poco y le dolía la cabeza.

– ¡Faith!... – Edward se acercó hasta ella, para revisarla. La chica no respondió a la primera y miraba al vació, hasta que su respiración se calmó y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que la consternaron. La sangre se le heló, y con lo primero a la mano lo amenazó para que retrocediera. – Tranquila, soy tu capitán… Edward Lowell – La chica mantenía una peineta frente a él, amenazándolo. No fue hasta que regresó a su estado normal que bajó el "arma"

– Ca… Capitán – La chica cayó hacia su almohada nuevamente. Su brazo cubría su frente con suavidad – Lo lamento, señor. Tuve un mal sueño – comentó la muchacha con la voz áspera – Lo siento…

La joven se percató del lugar. Era la posada del bazar Sekken. Ahí sólo había Gerudos corriendo de un sitio para otro, Edward, que estaba con ella, y Koko.

– Kain… – se levantó despacio para mirar a todos lados – ¿Dónde está Kain?

Edward se hizo a un lado, pues estaba tapando la cama de la izquierda, donde estaba Koko revisando. Una vez término dirigió su mirada hacia Faith.

– Te desmayaste abruptamente. No sé qué te pasó, pero parecía grave. Tal vez la impresión y el dolor. Espero que estés mejor. – Comentó la chica de una manera suave y extrañamente amable.

– Entiendo. Muchas gracias por atenderme, señorita Koko. – Dijo Faith hacia ella. Luego su mirada se enfocó en Kain. – ¿Él está bien?

El muchacho se mantenía recostado y tapado con algunas colchas de colores extravagantes, muy típicas de la región de Gerudo. Tenía una venda sobre la cabeza y otras más que parecían empezar por su cuello. La chica casi deja caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Verlo en ese estado sólo le provocaba tristeza.

– Lo está, pero bastante herido. Tiene algunas costillas rotas y el brazo fracturado. Nuestro primer destino será Kakariko – Dijo Koko con tranquilidad mientras terminaba de revisar al muchacho rubio – Ahí podrán recuperarse con los inventos de la Doctora Prunia. Y no pasa nada, fue una petición del Rey. Los papeleos pueden irse al diablo esta vez.

– El Rey… él… yo – La chica estaba perdiendo fuerzas nuevamente, por lo que Edward le hizo recostarse de nuevo – Necesito hablar con Link… necesito…

– Qué forma son esas de hablar sobre el Rey. – Comentó la joven sheikah, tomando un poco de nervio ante sus palabras.

– El campeón debe saber quién es Sangre de Centaleón… – Dijo la muchacha a duras penas. Edward estaba confundido, pero Koko la miraba estupefacta. La tomó de una mano y la llevó a un lugar más privado.

Se miraron entre sí. La albina no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación. Hasta que Faith, que no sabía lo que pasaba, comenzó a presionar a la mujer sheikah con la mirada. Esta carraspeó la garganta y luego revisó a todos los lugares para asegurarse que nada ni nadie estaba espiándolas o escuchándolas sin desearlo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que el rey…? – Antes de terminar, Faith le interrumpió.

–… ¿es el Campeón Hyliano original? – Koko asintió con la cabeza, además de hacerle bajar el tono – Cuando era pequeña, mi padre y yo tuvimos la dicha de ver la batalla contra el Cataclismo – Sinceró la joven con un tono que no hizo más que convencer a la albina y dejarla con la boca abierta. – Y cuando conocí al Rey, y le confesé que sabía de él, y me lo afirmó.

La mujer dio vueltas en la habitación, sobando su barbilla y con un gesto inquieto. No fue hasta que Faith la hizo parar que volvió a sentarse sobre el asiento de piedra en ese cubículo.

– Ese hombre, el hombre del desierto. Era un Yiga y se enfrentó al Rey hace tiempo, cuando hacia su viaje para detener a Ganon. Lo dijeron los Yiga y luego él mencionó algo sobre un hombre de ojos azules. El Rey es la única persona que puede dejar sensaciones con su mirada – confesó la joven, recordando las palabras del hombre de ojos dorados, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda tan sólo de pensar en su silueta – Si el Rey sabe quién es, seguramente sabrá qué busca.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, salieron del cubículo. Edward seguía mirando hacia los muchachos. Faith recordó que no estaba sola y mirando a la sheikah tomó la palabra nuevamente.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – La sheikah bajó la mirada y le hizo seguirla. Alan estaba sobre la cama con un gesto profundo. Samuel estaba a su lado, pero con él había muchos instrumentos extraños, todos de índole ancestral. – ¿Qué les pasó? – Cuestionó la joven, casi cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Koko dio un largo suspiro y se acercó hasta Alan – Puede que con muchos tratamientos la doctora Prunia le haga caminar de nuevo. Pero jamás podrá combatir otra vez – Faith se quedó de piedra, su gesto se oscureció – Y Samuel… yo – La mujer se cubrió el rostro con las manos, para luego frotarlo – Ni siquiera sé cuándo va a despertar de ese estado. Estaban en la entrada peleando, pero una cría de Moldora los atacó sin previo aviso. Fue cuando Frederick…

– ¿Frederick? ¿Dónde ésta él? – Preguntó observando a todos lados, sin encontrar rastro de su presencia, saliendo del trance.

– Desapareció en la tormenta de arena. Alejó a la cría de Moldora, pero desapareció con ella. – Faith sentía como si todo se acumulara. Las muertes, las mujeres en ese sitio horrible, el cuerpo de su compañera en el suelo, Kain casi muriendo por culpa suya.

– Necesito salir un momento – La joven se apresuró hasta las afueras del bazar, sin dejarle tiempo a Koko para responder.

Quien sabe cuánto habían dormido, pero ya se veía el anochecer aproximándose nuevamente. Seguro era el atardecer del día siguiente. La chica se perdió entre el meollo de la gente, sin saber a dónde se había marchado.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, cuando Kain por fin parecía mostrar señales.

El sueño había reparado un poco las energías del rubio. Kain, además de sus heridas graves se encontraba aporreado por aquella pelea, y después de llegar al bazar Sekken sólo pudo cerrar los ojos para ser atendido por Koko, que también hacía de médico sheikah. Junto con otras mujeres de la ciudadela Gerudo, atendieron a Samuel, Alan, Kain y por ultimo a Faith, a quien en ese instante no veía.

– F-Faith – Gimoteó entre sueños mientras era atendido nuevamente por la sheikah.

– Tranquilízate. Ella está bien – dijo la sheikah mientras revisaba su vendaje – Es mejor que por ahora te enfoques en ti.

El muchacho hizo caso omiso y se levantó casi de golpe, mirando en todas direcciones. Pero Faith no estaba. El joven intentaba levantarse, de nueva cuenta, pero Koko le detenía.

– ¡Suéltame! Necesito verla… – Dijo Kain, encarándola hastiado. Sus energías estaban un poco recuperadas, al parecer.

– ¡Basta! Lo que necesitas es tranquilizarte, Highwind. – El joven aludido se acercó peligrosamente hasta Edward y le tomó de la camisa con fuerza y su único brazo disponible.

– ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? En este instante, ella… – antes de decir otra palabra más, Edward negó con la cabeza – Ni pienses en intentar algo con Faith. Si realmente te importara no la habrías dejado a solas. – Le soltó con fuerza, arrojándolo con su camisa hacia el frente.

– De igual manera, no creo que yo sea lo que ella necesite ¿o sí, Kain?

El muchacho se tomó el brazo vendado y le miró decisivo – No, ella no te necesita – el joven salió del establecimiento para buscar a su compañera, aun aporreado y abatido por tan exhaustivo encuentro, como si buscara, más que una cura para sus heridas, una para el alma.

Paso de largo de su comandante directo, sin decir una sola palabra. Y la sheikah parecía exasperada. Después de todo, Faith parecía ser la única en importarle a ese par, aunque Edward parecía resignado. Kain era, después de todo, lo que más necesitaba la castaña en ese instante.

Kain buscó de arriba hacia abajo en el bazar. Sin mucho éxito se sentó cerca del lago en el oasis, sobre un pequeño tapete puesto ahí como zona de descanso. La noche era cálida, mientras el meollo de los mercaderes y sus compradores inundaban los oídos del hyliano.

A pesar de que ellos habían corrido con suerte, la alegría de vivir era tan poca que el muchacho estaba desconcertado, preguntándose constantemente el "¿por qué pasó así?"

Suspiró con un deje de tristeza y el orgullo destrozado. Si así se sentía él por el fracaso… ¿Cómo sería con ella? Aquella joven de carácter como los goron: fuerte, orgulloso y amable.

Miró el cielo estrellado reflejado en el oasis, y algo más. Arriba del bazar _Sekken _había una espada clavada, que reconoció de inmediato, y junto a esta un trozo de tela ondeando.

Como si no tuviera las costillas rotas, Kain subió al tejado, donde estaba ella, encontrándola ya observando muda hacia el este del desierto.

– Faith… – le llamó el rubio, pero la chica siguió en la misma posición, además de que había un silencio sepulcral.

Aun así, aunque le ignorase, este tomó asiento al lado de la joven quien mantenía una expresión lejana. No sonreía como de costumbre, ni estaba enojada. Su expresión tenía algo desolado y miraba a la distancia, como añorando algo. Kain sintió un vació al verle, era como si su espíritu se hubiera apagado y no estuviera viva. "_**Así que este es tu precio por fallar**_" Pensó el hyliano.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que esta se atreviese a pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Pudimos haber evitado la muerte de Tora, si hubiéramos escuchado al Yiga… – comentó con la voz quebrada – Tora… ella tenía sueños, muchos sueños. Alan, Samuel y Frederick. Y sólo nosotros nos salvamos.

– Samuel y Alan siguen vivos – Comentó Kain – Es un alivio, al menos…

– ¡¿En serio lo crees?! – esta cambió el rumbo de su mirada al rostro de Kain.

Por primera vez observó unas cuantas gotillas de agua saliendo de sus ojos. El rostro de la desesperanza había sido remplazado por la rabia. Porque si, aquellos ojos demandaban justicia contra el hombre que les había hecho eso.

– ¡Frederick se sacrificó por nuestros compañeros! ¡Alan tiene las piernas rotas! – La voz de Faith, según la percepción de Kain, se sentía adolorida. Esta continuó – ¡Samuel está en coma! Ni siquiera la doctora Koko sabe cuándo va a despertar y… Tora está muerta. Fallé… – paró unos instantes y luego continuó – fallamos, y este precio es demasiado alto.

Finalmente la joven se derrumbó y comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo.

– Eres más sensible de lo que aparentas – Aquello sacó del momento a Faith, aunque aún lloraba débilmente – ¿Por qué no eres más sincera?

Tomó uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, quedando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kain. Sintió un cálido sentimiento, besándole la cabeza y rodeando con el brazo que estaba libre entre la espalda de ella. Y ahí se desato todo el sentimiento de la joven. De un ligero sollozo paso a ser un torrencial de culpa, tristeza y un orgullo hecho pedazos. El abrazo duro más de lo que pensaba. En aquella noche estrellada, como casi nunca se ve en tierras hylianas, no se escuchaba nada más que la voz de una caballero lamentándose por lo perdido, y el meollo del mercado, que hacía pasar por desapercibido lo ocurrido, como si el fracaso fuera lo único que envolviera a ambos jóvenes.

Pasaron algunos largos minutos antes de que se pudieran despegar uno del otro. Faith sintió como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle del llanto y la fuerza con la que había preparado su mente para la batalla por venir.

– Hay algo de lo que realmente le agradezco a la diosa – Comenzó a decir ella, y con un suspiró observó a Kain a los ojos – Me alegró de que estés vivo… – Kain sintió como una pequeña corriente de electricidad recorría su cuerpo, Faith continuó – Me alegra que estés aquí ahora, y de que seas mi compañero. Selmie y tú son lo único que tengo.

– Eh… – El hyliano no tenía palabras, estaba totalmente mudo hasta que se animó a decir algo – Siempre seré tu compañero, Faith.

Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, Kain rodeo con su brazo bueno la cintura de ella y la besó iniciando tiernamente, para luego ir atacando apasionado. Faith rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kain. Se separaron con la respiración entre cortada, observándose a los ojos intensamente y luego se abrazaron, sin importarle a ninguno el estado de sus cuerpos lastimados.

– Nunca voy a dejar que algo te pase, por eso voy a hacerme más fuerte – Comentó Kain con una mirada decidida.

– Y yo también me volveré más fuerte… para cuidarte – Respondió Faith con una sonrisa cálida, una que nunca, de tantas antes vistas, había presenciado en su ahora amada.

No había ni un ápice de duda en las palabras del joven, cosa que logró inmutar a Faith. Su mirada era áspera y segura de cada palabra. Pero ella comenzaba a dudar de su fuerza.

Tímidamente volvió a besarla, bajó a su cuello, sintiendo una enorme necesidad, pero paró en cuanto la observó. Ladeó la cabeza, no era el momento, y mucho menos el lugar.

La chica le observó con un rostro enrojecido. Le sonreí débil, pero hermosamente. Inclinaba su cabeza hacia él con mucha dulzura, manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al de Kain.

– Creo que desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí algo – mencionó ella en un tono muy bajo. El joven se sonrojó, rascó su nunca y soltó una risilla.

– Supongo que somos dos. – Hubo un pequeño silencio, delator del calor de sus mejillas, tan solo permanecieron apapachados.

– Espero que los sheikah puedan curarte el brazo con uno de sus inventos. Así no tardaras nada en recuperarte. – comentó la joven con una mirada preocupada; el joven le acomodo los cabellos y sonrió.

– Con la señorita Koko, supongo que sería posible. – El silencio calmó a la joven, así como a su amado. Cuando el frio comenzaba a causarles mella, los muchachos bajaron hacia la posada.

Ahí se encontraron con la sheikah de antes, Edward y…

– ¡Capitán! – Expresó una voz conocida, chillona y molesta, que le sacó una sonrisa a los recién llegados.

Los muchachos corrieron hacia el joven encamado y casi soltaron una que otra lágrima de gusto al saber que su compañero había despertado.

– Alan… – Susurró el rubio con una mirada conmovida.

Faith se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, dándole un pequeño abrazo y terminando de soltar una pequeña lágrima.

– Oye, está aquí Kain, señorita Highwind – Los dos sonrieron con complicidad dejando confundido a Alan, hasta que los vio sujetos de las manos – Espera… ¡Diablos, doy miedo con las predicciones!

– No fueron predicciones. No importa. Lo único que importa es que estás despierto – dijo Kain, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Aunque…

– Lo sé, Kain. No pasa nada – Dijo el muchacho, golpeando ligeramente sus piernas – La señorita Koko dijo que podría hacer algo para ayudarme a curarme. – El muchacho observó a Koko con una sonrisa, como si dijera que confiaba plenamente en ella. – Ella es buen médico. Sé que podrá ayudarme junto con la Doctora Prunia. No se preocupen y dejen esas caras largas.

Los muchachos asintieron, y esta vez, Kain también se unió para abrazar al muchacho. Por ahora, como él mismo dijo, de nada servía poner caras largas. Para todo había una solución, y más ahora que tenían la tecnología ancestral de su lado.

La ciudadela Gerudo estaría de luto ese día, pero ellos no podrían asistir. Samuel necesitaba atención urgente en un lugar más apropiado, y debido a las normas de la ciudadela Gerudo, él no podía ser atendido ahí.

La mañana llegó rápidamente sin previo aviso. Los muchachos amanecieron justamente para partir rumbo a Kakariko, que sería un viaje largo desde su ubicación, pero era crucial ir pronto. Una brigada de caballeros los esperaría en el rancho del cañón, y estarían más seguros así que sólo ellos. Unas cuantas guardias Gerudos les acompañaron hasta el cañón del desierto, ayudándoles a transportar al muchacho en mal estado hacia su destino. Cuando llegaron y encontraron a los hylianos en armaduras con una carreta y unos caballos, las mujeres volvieron de camino al desierto.

El viaje comenzó de nueva cuenta, hacia Kakariko en esta ocasión, esperando poder ayudar a su compañero a recobrar el conocimiento con ayuda de la tecnología ancestral.

…


	2. X: Kakariko

**Capítulo X: Kakariko**

Los caballeros de la brigada alfa de Hyrule iban campantemente ya cerca de la meseta de los albores. Pero aún quedaba un largo y arduo viaje de, al menos, un día más.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Samuel con algo de desconsuelo. Hasta el mismo Alan, que parecía consternado por lo que le había sucedido a su compañero.

Hablaron un poco sobre algunas cosas, pero casi de manera incómoda. Es decir, dos de sus compañeros se habían perdido, y dos había quedado fuera de combate por un tiempo, o quizá indeterminadamente.

– Supongo que ustedes iban a ser de la guardia especial sí o sí – Comentó Alan, que iba a aun lado de Kain dentro del carromato.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, aunque Faith estaba muy callada y parecía no prestar mucha atención a lo que decían sus compañeros. Después de pasarle una mirada a ella, Kain tomó la palabra.

– Quizás – Dijo el muchacho con la mirada agachada – Aunque sólo uno de nosotros podrá ser el Campeón Hyliano.

Faith abrió bien los ojos con las palabras del muchacho, pero sin mirarle. Se limitaba a observar el campo y el cielo que iba cambiando de color mientras avanzaban. Para ese momento, seguramente era más de las seis de la tarde y apenas pasaban por las caballerizas y cerca del mirador Komolo. El cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado.

El carromato se detuvo y les llamaron. Samuel fue transportado en una camilla hasta uno de los edificios de la caballeriza, mientras que Alan era ayudado por sus dos compañeros a bajar e incorporarse en una silla especial. Los dos jóvenes lesionados fueron llevados al mismo edificio, y los otros dos a uno que se encontraba a lado, en compañía de Edward y Koko.

Dentro del edificio les esperaban con una cena que, desde que habían partido de Hyrule, habían deseado probar. Una completa y deliciosa cena.

Los cuatro comieron en silencio y a pesar del buen aspecto de la comida, Faith parecía degustar poco, igual que Koko. Aunque Edward y Kain parecían devorar todo a su paso, especialmente el rubio.

Cuando la cena terminó y agradecieron a los cocineros, y a la diosa. Faith decidió dar una caminata. Kain no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se unió a ella.

Para ese momento el anochecer ya amenazaba con caer de lleno, pues los colores del cielo nuevamente se tornaron más carmín, y a lo lejos, por donde el sol caía, se notaba una gama de colores oscuros acechando.

La chica caminaba a una distancia prudente del joven, como si no quisiera tocar su mano o parecido, pero el muchacho se apresuró hacia ella, tomándole una mano con suavidad y recibiendo un apretón tímido de parte de ella.

Los soldados los observaban con curiosidad. La diferencia de altura le causaba ternura a varios, y la forma en la que ella mantenía la mirada tímida también causaba sonrisas sobre los rostros de los que los veían pasar.

Kain observaba de reojo a la joven, que parecía sonrojada ante las miradas de los curiosos y evitaba hacer contacto visual con cualquiera, hasta con él. Llegaron a las orillas del lago Komolo, donde estaba el mirado y la elevación perfecta para que las piernas les colgaran, y luego se sentaron sobre el suelo. Kain la atrajo hacia él con suavidad, y besó ligeramente su frente.

La muchacha se sonrojó al contacto, y luego le miró con algo de sorpresa.

– Acostúmbrate a que pase de vez en cuando – Dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven solamente se quedó pasmada, abrazándose a él con timidez.

Pasó el rato hasta que el anochecer ya estaba presente. La luna brillaba con intensidad sobre el cielo, y las estrellas se veían perfectamente alineadas, adornándolo con una enorme belleza.

– Kain… – Le llamó la chica con suavidad, este la observó atentamente para que continuara – N-No es nada.

– Dime. – Dijo el joven mirándola fijamente y con un rostro enternecido – Parece que era algo importante, anda.

La chica observó a los ojos a Kain, percatándose de la forma en que la observaba y sintiendo el calor en las mejillas – Siento como si este viaje me hubiera enseñado muchas cosas. No entiendo qué debo hacer con todo lo que aprendí, ni tampoco sé qué hacer con el futuro. Ahora… sinceramente me da miedo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par, como si le sorprendiera esa respuesta. Inseguridad en su tono, acompañado de temor. Era algo que no se esperaba ver en Faith nunca, pero le agradaba que confiara lo suficientemente en él como para contarle algo tan profundo y personal.

– No debes temer del futuro. Piensa en el presente. – Dijo el muchacho – Puedes aspirar muchas cosas, y planearlas, pero no olvides que lo importante se vive al momento. Hay cosas del futuro que sólo puedes cambiar si sabes apreciar lo que tienes en el ahora. – Kain suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa de comodidad, e inclinando su cabeza sobre la de ella – Sé que no fue el momento más apropiado, pero no deseaba dejarte sola, y quería… poder mostrar más todo el amor que te tengo.

El rubio se inclinó para besar los labios de la muchacha, y con una sonrisa pícara, se alejaron. El joven vio sus ojos brillar de manera especial, como la primera vez que sus labios se tocaron en Gerudo apenas hacia un día.

– Todo lo que dije cuando acampamos en el santuario, siempre fueron palabras hacia ti. Y lo que pasó en el cubículo – el muchacho se rascó la nuca con una mirada nerviosa – Bueno… siento haberme propasado. Ya sabes, los bajos instintos del hombre en su esplendor.

La chica soltó una risilla nerviosa, y desviaron la mirada. Hasta se separaron un poco con algo de vergüenza. En ese momento Kain vio más allá de lo habitual en ella, la observó casi desnuda y, a decir verdad, había aprovechado aquel momento para acariciar y besar a la chica donde quizá no podría otros momentos. Una parte de él se sintió como un verdadero idiota al pensar que pudo haberse propasado en serio, y otra parte, al pensar en qué pudo haber pasado, sintió una enorme ola de calor viniéndole hacia el rostro. Después de todo, ella parecía disfrutarlo al igual que él.

– Fue un momento agradable – Soltó la joven, y a la vez tapó su boca por la vergüenza. Acababa de decir eso tan de repente – L-Lo de la acampada… no… eh, bueno… no quiero decir que lo otro no fue también algo… ¡Diosas! – La chica se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y él se las retiró con una sonrisa divertida.

– Me dejé llevar de más en aquella ocasión – le tomó las manos con delicadeza, y la observó – Lo siento en serio.

Faith esbozó una sonrisa sincera y dulce, y luego le abrazó con fuerza. – No pasa nada. Fue algo que tenías que hacer, al menos en ese momento… y quizá en un futuro cercano.

Los muchachos terminaron su pequeña salida, regresando a la caballeriza. Se dirigieron cada uno a la habitación que les habían dado y descansaron hasta que el sol mostro sus primeros rayos a Hyrule.

En las primeras horas de la mañana tuvieron tiempo sólo de picar algo como desayuno y pronto volvieron a marchar rumbo a Kakariko. Después de pasar los Picos Gemelos, el camino sería mucho más rápido.

* * *

Eran más o menos las once cuando por fin cruzaron la enorme montaña partida en dos. Contaba la leyenda que un dragón había pasado entre ella y la había trozado en dos pedazos idénticos. Faith no creía en esa leyenda, al menos porque de los dragones que existían, no parecía haber un dragón tan grande y fuerte para esa tarea, pero Kain parecía creer que más que leyenda, se trataba de un hecho histórico.

– Mi padre decía que los dragones existieron en grandes cantidades antiguamente. Que eran poderosos y fieros. El que partió la montaña se trataba del más feroz y temible. – Decía el muchacho hacia Faith, y Alan que parecía intentar no reírse de la forma tan infantil en que se expresaba el muchacho.

– Sólo conozco a los dragones de las regiones. Aunque últimamente ya no han aparecido. Es como si se hubieran esfumado. – Comentó la joven, un tanto confundida por lo último, pues hasta ahora no se había percatado de que era verdad que los dragones ya no se dejaban ver tan fácilmente como hacían durante el Cataclismo.

– Yo nunca he visto un dragón – Dijo Alan alzando los hombros – Conozco las leyendas de los dragones que merodeaban Hyrule, pero no más.

– Te hace falta conocer más del reino – Dijo Faith con una sonrisa divertida.

– Muchachos, llegamos a Kakariko – dijo una voz varonil cerca de la cortina del carromato. Era la voz de Edward.

Los jóvenes bajaron del transporte, ayudando a Alan. Otros muchachos sheikah sacaron a Samuel con cuidado y lo transportaron a una casona con el símbolo sheikah. Era un tipo de laboratorio médico. Los otros tres jóvenes también entraron al sitio. Kain por la fractura de su brazo, y Faith para ser revisada, sólo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien.

Los recibió una mujer seria y amable con una enorme sonrisa. Era bastante joven y Alan no pudo evitar comenzar a decir sandeces a pesar de ser mayor que él.

– ¡Basta! ¡Esta mujer es nuestra matriarca! – Expresó Koko con el rostro enfadado, e incluso, atreviéndose a golpearle la cabeza a Alan.

– No le tomes demasiada importancia, Koko – dijo la mujer con una voz madura y calmada – Son nuestros invitados.

– P-Pero señorita Apaya – La chica volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y mirar a los muchachos con ternura.

– Por favor, olviden lo que acaba de pasar – expresó la mujer nuevamente con un tono calmado.

Faith la observó fijamente. La recordaba bien. Su padre y ella habían viajado casi por todo el reino, y también habían visto la aldea Kakariko en algún momento y conocido a la vieja matriarca, que ahora descansaba en paz. La chica tímida de antes se había esfumado. La tal Apaya era mucho más relajada que antes, mucho más. Ya no se tapaba el rostro como solía hacer cuando un hombre aparecía. Era realmente la figura de una matriarca de una tribu tan respetada como la de los sheikah.

La mujer se percató de que ella le observaba y esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Vaya, haz crecido mucho pequeñita. – dijo la mujer, acariciándole la barbilla.

– ¿Se acuerda de mí? – Preguntó Faith con ligero sonrojo. No se esperaba que pudiera reconocerla, aunque ahora que lo pensaba…

…

_Una pequeña niña de seis años recorría toda la villa Kakariko, intentando recolectar a todos los cuccos que había. Aunque más que recolectarlos, deseaba molestarles._

_Tras ella corría una jovencita de cabello albino y ojos color avellana, con las mejillas rosadas. La chica intentaba calmar a la niña castaña, por órdenes de su abuela._

_Ese día le había causado muchos problemas a la joven, tantos que su padre la había castigado con ayudar a limpiar la basura de la casa de la chica, ayudar en el campo y a vigilar unos ciruelos de una vieja._

…

– Claro. Tu padre te hizo ayudar por todos los problemas que habías causado – Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y Faith sintió como la vergüenza la recorría hasta las mejillas.

– Lo siento… – Dijo la joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– No hace falta. Por favor, pasa a que te revisen – La mujer salió de la casona, despidiéndose de los muchachos. Edward también se dirigía a la salida.

– Hablaré con la señorita Apaya. Por favor, esperen aquí – dijo el joven capitán despidiéndose con un gesto.

El laboratorio era extenso, pero también había una zona de observación. Todo se veía muy futurista, especialmente por la tecnología ancestral que los rodeaba. Ahí entraron los muchachos. Samuel había sido llevado a otro lugar, una cámara más cerrada. Los muchachos no preguntaron y simplemente siguieron la orden de la doctora Koko.

Esperaron un rato, hasta que una muchacha de casi la misma edad que ellos había entrado a verles. Analizó a Alan nada más entrar, y el joven, sintiéndose alagado, no dejaba de observarla y hacerle cumplidos, mismos que la hacían reír.

Luego pasó a revisar a Kain. Le tocó el brazo izquierdo que tenía en perfectas condiciones, pero no mostro signos de estar lastimado. Pero cuando pasó a revisar el otro brazo, el muchacho se quejó.

– Sí, creo que vas a necesitar entrar a una cámara de regeneración. Pero estarás bien, galán. – Dijo la señorita de cabello corto y gafas, mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el brazo bueno. Faith la observó con un poco de recelo – Vas a cambiarte con esto – le ofreció un tipo de calzoncillo short, color azul y con el símbolo sheikah sobre la parte trasera – Luego te acostarás en esa cámara. – Señaló un tipo de camilla especial –Es posible que te entre sueño y despiertes hasta el día siguiente. No pasará nada si no comes o bebes. Este líquido tiene los suficientes nutrientes, así que cuando te levantes no vas a sentir cansancio.

El joven hizo aquello. Caminó hasta quedar frente a una cortina. Ahí mismo se cambiaría. Mientras eso ocurría, la joven se acercó hasta Faith, que parecía estar completamente bien.

– ¿Tú tienes algo? Luces muy bien como para estar aquí. Mmm… salvo esto – La mujer pasó una mano sobre la muñeca izquierda de la joven. Apretó fuertemente y Faith gritó adolorida.

– ¡Auch! ¿C-cómo…? – La mujer soltó una carcajada y luego se señaló la sien.

– Koko no aprieta como debería. Sólo toca con suavidad, así que seguramente no notó esto – La mujer volvió a apretarle, esta vez, la muñeca derecha, obteniendo el mismo resultado que con la otra. – ¿Con qué mano usas la espada?

– Con las dos manos. Pero creo que es más fácil si la tomo con la derecha – Dijo ella con un poco de dolor sobre el rostro. Aún seguía sintiendo el apretón de la sheikah.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Casi te rompes los tendones – Comentó la mujer, quitándole los sutiles guantes que tenía – Se lo ocultaste hasta al muchacho – dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina. Faith guardó silencio y posteriormente, la mujer tomó una jeringa con una aguja – Va a doler un poco, pero sanaras completamente. No hace efecto inmediato, pero al final del día estarás mejor.

La inyectó sobre cada muñeca, había dolido bastante, pero Faith había sentido peores. La mujer le vendó las muñecas luego de las inyecciones y posteriormente revisó otras partes del cuerpo de la joven.

– Ponte una bata. Si escondiste eso, seguramente tienes más heridas que no mostraste – Faith fue directamente a donde antes había ido Kain, llamándole para ver si ya había acabado.

– ¿Faith…? Yo… este… ¿podrías taparte los ojos? – preguntó el muchacho con un tono de vergüenza.

– Déjate de tonterías. La señorita quiere que me ponga una bata. – La joven abrió la cortina, encontrando a Kain con aquel short diminuto y su cuerpo semi desnudo. Faith quedó algo pasmada por la escena, especialmente cuando bajó de más la mirada. Kain no podía siquiera mirarle, estaba completamente rojo – E-Esto…

El rubio se tapó el rostro con el enorme sonrojo, pero luego se percató del vendaje sobre sus manos y su rostro tomó otro color – ¿Te pasó algo?

Faith miró sus muñecas, y alzó los brazos – Supongo que ese hombre me dio varios problemas – comentó ella con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

– Y pensar que parecías bien – El muchacho le tomó las manos como podía, con su único brazo disponible – Debiste decirlo – Kain se hizo a un lado y le abrió paso a Faith – Muy bien, cámbiate y que te revisen. – Faith no sabía cómo describirlo, pero el rostro de Kain lucía un poco molesto, y lo más probable es que fuese por haberle escondido el hecho de que en realidad también estaba lastimada.

La castaña entró rápidamente. Frente a ella había un espejo de cuerpo completo, y un lugar donde poner su ropa. Ahí estaba la de Kain, y algo llamó la atención en esta. La playera interior tenía sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Después de enloquecer y perder el conocimiento sobre lo que había hecho, lo único que podía recordar con claridad era a Kain, siendo machacado hasta el hartazgo por ese hombre. Luego de eso ella se abalanzó contra el maldito y en ese momento no supo más. La muchacha se cambió de ropa, dejando la suya frente a la de Kain.

Se abrazó a sí misma, mientras suspiraba profundamente, y cerraba sus ojos. Desde que había llegado a Gerudo escuchaba voces extrañas de vez en cuando, y sus sueños eran extraños también. Sin contar el sueño que había tenido, sobre ese hombre que se asemejaba mucho a Sangre de Centaleón, sentado en lo que parecía un trono.

Se vio nuevamente en el espejo, quedándose helada.

– _El hombre del desierto te arrebatara todo lo que amas… debes volverte fuerte. Recuerda que sin valor la espada no tiene ningún poder. _

Tras de ella, en el espejo, se veía un escenario desolado y lleno de neblina, acompañado de un ser esquelético con una armadura vieja y llena de maleza. La joven retrocedió con algo de temor, y luego abrió las cortinas. Estaba exactamente donde antes. Kain ya se había recostado en la cámara extraña sin ningún vendaje ni nada. Alan era revisado por la mujer de lentes, planeando su futuro tratamiento.

Cerró la cortina de nuevo. Ahí ya no había nada, y por segundos pudo respirar tranquila. Ya con la bata puesta, salió directo a la sheikah.

– Al fin regresas – dijo la mujer con un tono altivo – Vamos. Los dos muchachos ya están dormidos. – Tal como ella decía. Kain y Alan parecían profundamente dormidos donde se encontraban.

La mujer le quito la bata, encontrando el cuerpo de la chica. La pasó a un objeto extraño que parecía tener números marcados en línea recta hacia arriba y un escaloncillo que se movía debajo.

– Buen peso y talla. – Midió su cintura y su cuello – Buen IMC. Correcto. – El cuerpo de la chica tenía moretones y golpes. Cortadas, rasguños y hasta partes cocidas, pero como si hubiese sido ella misma la que se tratara. – Diosa Hylia… – Suspiró alegremente, mostrando una sonrisa enorme – Nunca había visto golpes tan horribles… salvó en el muchacho. ¿Qué hacías antes de entrar a ser caballero?

– Vivía en Hebra – dijo Faith, pero la mirada de la mujer albina le decía que no era suficiente para que dejara de interrogarla – A veces me enfrenté a animales salvajes, como una manada de lobos o un oso. Iban a atacar a los campistas y a los deslizantes. Cortaba leña durante días largos, y recolectaba fruta o cazaba. Varias veces caí de las montañas más pequeñas y por eso tengo tantos raspones…

La joven sheikah soltó una carcajada nuevamente – Dime… ¿vas a postularte para ser Campeón? – La chica asintió con la cabeza. – Al principio pensé que el muchacho del brazo roto podría ser el mejor postor, pero tu… niña, tú tienes mucho valor para haber hecho todo eso sola. Será interesante saber cómo se comporta un campeón de esta era, y más aún, siendo una muchacha.

Faith estaba confundida. Todas esas preguntas no le decían nada a ella. La sheikah dijo que todo estaba bien con su cuerpo. Que tenía buen físico para soportar tantos golpes como fuesen, pero que aun así no se forzara. La hizo salir hacia el pueblo, mientras los otros muchachos se recuperaban.

– Y no te preocupes, tu novio va a estar bien – Le dijo, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Faith no dijo nada, simplemente quedó sonrojada por las palabras de la señorita.

Salió a ver el pueblo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin estar ahí y le traía algo de nostalgia. Algunos niñitos pasaban corriendo y le saludaban. Su estómago le rugió y decidió acercarse hasta la tienda de víveres. Al lado había unos asientos para comer, ocupados casi todos por los caballeros.

– Eh, la chica prodigio. Venga – le llamó uno de los hombres. Parecía no muy grande, como de unos veinticinco años. La chica se sentó en el lugar, y posteriormente le sirvieron una sopa de calabaza.

La castaña comió a gusto. Después de la sopa, le sirvieron un platillo de carne con arroz y especias goron. La chica estaba encantada.

– Muchas gracias por la comida, señores –dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa a cada cucharada a la que le daba mordisco.

– No es por nada, hija. Has pasado por mucho hasta ahora. Es lo menos que podemos ofrecerte – dijo uno de ellos que sonaba más grande que ella.

La cocinera se acercó hasta Faith, para retirarle los platos que estaban vacíos. La mujer se parecía mucho a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

– Disfrútelo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras le pasaba un plato con una rebanada de pie de manzana.

Los soldados jóvenes le hacían un millón de cumplidos a la joven sheikah, que tenía una belleza radiante, acompañada de aquella sonrisa y su cuerpo bien moldeado.

Luego de esa comida, la joven reposo, y finalmente agradeció a los soldados para ir a caminar un poco.

Esta vez sí recorrió todos los sitios que conocía. Había saludado a la viejecilla de los ciruelos, que también se acordó de Faith. Los ciruelos de la señora echaban flores y frutos, y la señora le invitó a comerse algunos.

Después pasó a ver al señor de los cuccos, que ahora tenía una granjilla y su esposa había regresado con él después de tanto tiempo. Recordaba que la mujer solía quejarse tanto de los animales, que le había dejado. Quien sabe qué pasaría después de tanto tiempo.

Finalmente subió hacia el viejo santuario. Este ya no brillaba, pero estaba abierto. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los santuarios estaban abiertos de las puertas. Eso le causaba mucha curiosidad. Se quedó observando hacia la pendiente, que le mostraba parte de un viejo pantano que llevaba a Lanayru y la región zora. La chica viro a todas partes, y posteriormente comenzó a cantar una canción que ella misma había recordado, con el tono de una melodía que alguna vez escuchó cuando tuvo un encuentro fantástico.

– La antigüedad… tiene misterios, cosas ocultas. Cuando la luz del espíritu merme al mal…

La chica respiró profundo. No era una perfecta trovadora, pero recordaba con un poco de cariño el tono de la melodía que había escuchado alguna vez.

Se quedó ahí el resto del día a solas, pensando y reflexionando sobre sus aciertos y sus errores. Cuando la noche azotó la villa, la joven contempló un poco de su belleza nocturna, como las luciérnagas cerca del pequeño riachuelo que recorría hasta la estatuilla de la diosa. Ahí, adornada con las antorchas, la hacía ver más bella.

Edward apareció tras ella, y le llamó. – Parece que estas bien – dijo el joven, mostrándole una sonrisa amable.

– Sí, señor – contestó ella de la misma forma.

Se quedaron mirando el estanque, hasta que el joven rompió de nuevo el silencio – ¿Tienes hambre? La matriarca Apaya dijo que nos invitaría a cenar.

– Sería una grosería si dijera que no – comentó Faith, dirigiéndose hacia la gran casona.

La mujer tenía dos pequeñas niñas a cada lado, y también había un joven hyliano sentado con ella. Parecía ser su esposo. Aquello era realmente extraño. Una matriarca sheikah enamorada de un hyliano.

Comieron unos panecillos al vapor dulces, con algo de té, además de alguna fruta cultivada en el pueblo. Las pequeñas se acercaban a Faith con curiosidad y la tentaban del cabello y las mejillas.

– El capitán dice que quieres ser campeón – dijo Apaya, dirigiéndose a la castaña, y sus hijas eran atraídas por su padre para que dejaran en paz a la chica.

– Si, es algo que deseo – Dijo Faith, aunque Edward pudo sentir un pequeño ápice de duda en sus palabras. Algo inimaginable para responder aquello. Después de todo, la obstinada hyliana siempre reafirmaba sus deseos, pero esta vez había sido diferente.

– Pareces una mujer determinada y disciplinada. Pero el Campeón Hyliano tenía más que fuerza y habilidad. – dijo la mujer, sorbiendo a su té con delicadeza – Era un hombre con agallas y que no le temía a nada, ni a la muerte. Espero que tengas tanta fuerza de voluntad como él para llegar a su puesto.

La chica tragó saliva. Sentía duda después de todo, pero eso era su sueño, desde muy joven. Ahora tenía una oportunidad, y desperdiciarla sería una tontería.

– Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por Hyrule, y por los que aprecio. Si para salvarlos a todos tengo que sacrificarme, lo haré sin duda alguna – Dijo la castaña, haciendo que los presentes le observaran con más detalle. No recalcaba su deseo como campeón, pero aseveraba lo que deseaba con su corazón y su alma – Tomar una responsabilidad como la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad sería el más grande honor y orgullo, y la más grande de las tareas. Estoy pendiente de ello, pero si también con eso voy a honrar a mis compañeros que han caído, y a la gente que ha sufrido por ese hombre, el hombre del desierto… entonces voy a tomar ese riesgo.

– El hombre del desierto es un buen seudónimo – Dijo Apaya, con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo hacia la castaña. – Pero pensé que se hacía llamaba Sangre de Centaleón

– Lo sé, mi lady, pero el esqueleto lo conoce como… – La chica se tapó la boca antes de continuar. Los presentes le observaban nuevamente llenos de preguntas, sobre todo su capitán. – Lo siento… sólo fue un sueño estúpido que tuve. No tiene mayor relevancia, matriarca.

La sheikah alzó una ceja con interés, pero no dijo nada más. La charla continuó hasta que fue hora de descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Faith despertó temprano, y fue directamente hacia el laboratorio médico, donde seguramente estaría Kain despierto.

La chica entró a la sala donde estaba él, la cual estaba apagada, pero el brillo de la capsula iluminaba la estancia. La mujer de lentes también estaba ahí, esperando a que el rubio despertara.

Faith observó al joven, como hipnotizada. Se acercó hasta él y le tomó la mejilla. Sintió un escalofrió, un extraño sentimiento, como un deja vu.

– _Despierta… Link…_

La chica se alejó del cuerpo de su amado, y luego suspiro profundo, ayudada por la mujer.

– ¿Qué te sucede, muchacha? – preguntó esta, preocupada por su extraña reacción.

– Yo… el campeón… lo vi… – Decía entre cortando cada palabra con su respiración. Estaba demasiado agitada y no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, ni a quién se lo decía. – El campeón en el santuario prohibido. Cuando despertaba…

La mujer la observó con una sutil sonrisa. Y luego la hizo observar a Kain. La joven continuó con su visión. Era un lugar oscuro, tan sólo iluminado por luces azules y algunas anaranjadas. Hacía frio ahí. El rubio despertó de su letargo, levantándose como si nada.

– Faith… – Susurró Kain, a su lado – Despierta –La chica estaba en una camilla, mientras Kain la observaba a los ojos y sonreía al verla despertar. – No vuelvas a asustarme así, estaba preocupado. – Kain la abrazó con algo de fuerza con ambos brazos.

– Menos mal que estás mejor… – dijo ella, calmada y sin saber por qué estaba acostada en ese lugar.

La mujer sheikah había dicho que estaba desmayada, y que tampoco sabía bien la razón. Faith no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Una vez prepararon todo, los únicos en quedarse habían sido Alan y Samuel, de este último poco sabían, pero Alan empezaría un tratamiento para que sus piernas sanaran. Después de despedirse de todos, los caballeros marcharon a Hyrule, pues el Rey tenía un comunicado y algunas respuestas que saber sobre la amenaza del hombre del desierto.

…


	3. XI: La guardia

Capítulo XI:La guardia.

Hyrule era mucho más cercano a Kakariko de lo pensado. Tardarían unas pocas horas más en llegar.

– ¿Qué crees que es lo que nos dirán? – Cuestionó Kain con un semblante serio y rompiendo el silencio. Aun miraba por la abertura de la carretilla en la que viajaban, y Faith, de la misma forma que su compañero se lo preguntaba, admirando el paisaje.

– Si soy honesta, tampoco me lo imagino – Sinceró Faith, viendo en la misma dirección que su compañero.

No tardaron más que unas cuantas horas en llegar a la ciudadela, y posteriormente, llegar al castillo. A pesar de ello, no supuso ningún problema que la tarde azotara con fuerza.

Los únicos dos presentes caballeros de la brigada alfa iban bien vestidos, cada uno con sus respectivas prendas de "gala" de caballero, pues en ese instante tendrían una audiencia con el comandante de la guardia.

La gente los admiraba con curiosidad. Los rumores sobre el incidente en Gerudo se habían propagado de manera vertiginosa. La gente estaba expectante, intentando saber lo que realmente sucedía, después de todo no era lo único que había pasado en ese último año. El hombre del desierto había extendido su fama desde el anonimato por sus actos delictivos.

Bajaron del carro al llegar frente a la puerta principal que daba paso al castillo. El rubio se encamino después de Faith. En ese momento Edward no estaba, pues horas antes se había adelantado, convocado directamente por el comandante Elrick, a donde irían ellos también.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta su brigada, donde estaba completa y absolutamente a solas. En la sala de descanso se encontraba ya el comandante, junto al sub capitán Gangril y Edward. Estaban sentados observándolos fijamente, hasta que Elrick los hizo sentarse.

– ¿Saben por qué están aquí? – Cuestionó el hombre de cabello casi blanco. Estos negaron con la cabeza – Si, era de esperarse. – Volvió a recitar con una voz calmada – Son los únicos que sobrevivieron, o los únicos en servicio, mejor dicho – Comentó nuevamente, pero esta vez su rostro se descompuso un poco. – Se me informó que… mi sobrino desapareció. Quería saber cómo y dónde fue que pasó… – hizo una pequeña pausa, carraspeando su garganta – pero también hablar sobre lo sucedido en el desierto. Sé por palabras del capitán Edward que ustedes tuvieron el encuentro más cercano con ese hombre, y que lograron salir con vida.

– Habla de Frederick – Dijo Edward con una mirada algo desolada – Nunca se les dijo porque afectaría a la moral de los demás, pero Frederick es… el sobrino del comandante.

Los hylianos se miraron atónitos ante la noticia. No lo sabían en realidad, pero un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo. Faith iba a tomar la palabra, pero Kain la acalló con un gesto.

– Fue culpa mía. Me responsabilizo de todo, señor. – Expresó el rubio, arrodillándose en el suelo como símbolo de disculpa. Nunca antes había hecho aquello, impresionando a los presentes.

– ¡Kain, eso no…! – Faith fue nuevamente acallada, esta vez por Edward.

– Yo tenía el mando de la misión, y… no pude controlar lo sucedido. – finalizó con un tono seco y doloroso. – Lo lamento, de verdad. Nosotros sólo sabemos que una cría de Moldora lo llevó a los límites del desierto. Es todo…

El hombre asintió con la cabeza – Entiendo – Dijo a secas. – Ahora háblenme del hombre. Tú… – señaló a Faith – Sé que estabas menos herida que tu compañero. ¿A que se debe eso? Según tengo entendido, el joven Highwind estaba moribundo en el momento.

Faith tragó saliva, y luego miró a los presentes. Los recuerdos rondaban su cabeza, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío mientras reconstruía aquella escena en su mente. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio absoluto, relajó el rostro y comenzó el relato – Era un hombre enorme, con ojos ambarinos, cabello rojo y… – al intentar recordar demás, se percató de algo curioso. Sus características físicas eran inusuales – era un hombre Gerudo, y sus orejas eran redondas, nada que haya visto antes. Su cuerpo era descomunal, y su fuerza aún más. Tenía una voz grave y siniestra, y… parecía tener más que sólo odio desbordando. No sé qué quiere con Hyrule, pero sé que no es nada bueno.

– Y si era tan fuerte… ¿Cómo le hiciste frente? – Cuestionó Elrick, observándola fijamente.

– Con valor – Respondió la castaña sin titubeo – Ver a mi compañero en peligro me dio la fuerza y el valor necesarios para combatirle. No me importaba morir en ese instante. Sólo quería que Kain estuviera a salvo, y no perder más compañía. – Dijo con mucha seguridad. Su mirada mostraba todo lo que decía. Reafirmaba su valía y su determinación.

– La brigada beta tomará el puesto del alfa. Y ustedes dos van a convertirse en soldados de la guardia – Dijo Elrick, levantándose de su asiento – Preparen sus cosas, hoy mismo van a pasar de aquí a la brigada de la guardia. Es todo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Gritoneó la muchacha castaña, llamando la atención de sus superiores, y evitando que dieran más pasos – Necesito hablar con Su Majestad, el Rey y…

– No habrá audiencia con el Rey, Faith, las explicación a Su Majestad las he dado yo. – Comentó Edward poniéndole fin al reproche de la joven que quedo totalmente silencia, y mirando hacia el suelo. Kain la observó de reojo, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos acerca de su misterioso comportamiento cuando se trataba del Rey Link.

Junto al comandante, Edward y Gangril salieron de la habitación, serena y seriamente, sin decir o hacer otra cosa. La puerta de la brigada se cerró, dejándolos helados a ambos. Faith cayó de lleno al sillón de la sala de descanso, con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, y Kain seguía hincado en el suelo.

– No era así como íbamos a llegar a la guardia – Dijo la castaña con una voz casi quebrada – No era de esta forma… – cerró el puño hasta sangrar. Por su parte, Kain se limitó a ir a su habitación a preparar sus cosas.

– Vamos… tenemos órdenes.

Las uñas de la chica se habían enterrado entre las palmas de sus manos con tal fuerza que Faith se levantó con estas sangrando, impactando un poco a Kain, pero sin que este dijera nada. Fue hasta la cocina a sacar unas vendas, y empezó a enrollarlas en sus manos.

En ese momento la chica seguramente no diría nada ni haría caso. Cuando terminaron, fuera de la puerta estaba un joven, esperándolos para llevarlos a sus nuevas habitaciones.

Estas estaban mucho más cerca del castillo, casi al lado de la habitación de la princesa, un poco más abajo. Al llegar, los muchachos de la guardia les recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Tenían cuartos compartidos, como en las brigadas. De los presentes, todos parecían mayores, casi todos.

Una chica se abalanzó contra Kain, haciendo abruptamente a un lado a la castaña. Los muchachos presentes comenzaron a reírse, y la chica no paraba de besuquear al rubio en las mejillas, hasta que esté la hizo a un lado bruscamente.

– ¡Hey! – Dijo la muchacha, pero Kain la ignoró completamente. Esta se cruzó de brazos.

El rubio le tendió la mano a Faith, y todos acallaron cuando observaron las heridas en su mano – ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó, sin recibir respuesta.

– No era mi intención, lo lamento – dijo la chica de cabello negro, aunque su tono de cabello se asemejaba al cielo nocturno. Era muy oscuro, pero también un tanto azulado.

Faith la observó seriamente, sin decir nada volvió a ponerse en completa seriedad y al lado de Kain. – ¿Podrían decirnos dónde nos toca? – Cuestionó el rubio, sostenía sus maletas y de paso una de las de Faith.

El rubio terminó en frente a una puerta, y Faith otra. A la chica le tocaría con un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes, que le abrió la puerta con caballerosidad. Mientras que a Kain, con la chica de antes. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos entró a la habitación correspondiente.

– Si esto es una broma estúpida, no da risa – Dijo finalmente la castaña, helando la sangre del joven.

– N-No lo es. Déjame ayudar… – antes de terminar, la chica le arrebató sus maletas al castaño.

– Dormiré con ella, pero Kain no va a dormir a solas con esa pegostiosa – Admitió la joven con una mirada tétrica.

Kain asintió, y se dirigió a la habitación del muchacho, aunque este le paró con una mano. – ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees qué te voy a dejar dormir en el mismo lugar que ella? Estas muy mal – Dijo Kain, tomándole la camisa con hastía – Estamos agotados y francamente molestos. ¿Por qué no mejor duermes con Eirika y yo duermo con mi vieja compañera?

La mirada de Faith se dirigió hacia la de Kain. Entonces esa chica…

– Ay, Kain – la chica volvió a encimarse en el rubio, sonriendo con picardía – Vamos, ¿tiene algo de malo?

– Si, lo tiene. En todo caso no voy a dejarla a solas con este idiota. Se ve que no tiene unas buenas intenciones. – El muchacho comenzaba a sentirse un poco harto de su agarre, pero la amenazadora mirada del rubio lo petrificaba – Vamos, mueve tus cosas a las del cuarto de Eirika de una maldita vez. – Lo aventó contra la habitación, haciendo que este se moviera en automático. Eirika frunció el ceño de mala gana, mirando de pies a cabeza a Faith, sin recibir atención de ella.

Los demás no hacían demasiado. Parecían estar de acuerdo con Kain, y este pensaba que de seguro habrían pactado hacer el cambio de cuartos, muy a pesar de que esa habitación era seguramente para ellos, dictaminado por Edward, aunque eso ya lo sabían los más adultos de la guardia.

Los antes caballeros de la brigada alfa por fin se habían instalado en su nueva habitación. No hablaban, pero si se observaban con detenimiento. No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que Kain decidió marchar hacia ella con más vendas y alcohol. Pasó un pedazo de algodón sobre el dorso de sus manos, bañado en liquido, y luego le puso las vendas. Ella no dijo nada, ni él tampoco. Kain se limitó a abrazarle fuertemente, y besar su frente.

A la mañana siguiente, Faith no estaba en su cama, pues era seguro que había salido a correr como todas las mañana, Kain lo presentía. Pero… había alguien a su lado.

– ¿Qué diab…? – Faith se encontraba acostada en la misma cama que él, con el rostro sucio de que parecía haber llorado. – Faith… – Susurró el joven con tristeza. Nunca la había visto en ese estado. Todo había llegado de golpe, la había consternad hasta ese punto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió frenéticamente, y así mismo volvió a cerrarse. Era Eirika pasando y quedando petrificada con la escena.

– ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – gritoneó la chica con enfado.

El estruendoso chillido de la chica hizo sobre saltar a Faith – ¿Qué sucede…? – Cuestionó la castaña con el cabello hecho marañas.

– ¡Toca antes de entrar! – Gritoneó el rubio – Tuvimos un mal viaje… no podemos dormir solos – Dijo Kain con seguridad. – Además, ¿qué te interesa a ti?

Los muchachos salieron de la cama. Faith parecía avergonzada por la escena. Tomó una toalla, y su ropa, saliendo hacia la ducha, dejando a solas a los conocidos.

– ¿Qué es de ti? – Interrogó la peli azul con un tono altivo.

– Es mi compañera – sinceró Kain – Y mi compañera de vida – Finalizó el muchacho, saliendo de la misma forma que Faith, hacia las duchas de chicos.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento, y como si se tratara de una estatua, la anonadada chica no pudo reaccionar a lo que había visto y oído, especialmente con las últimas palabras de Kain. La rabia la carcomía, y comenzó a temblar de la impotencia. Cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras volvían a su cabeza los rumores que temía y que ahora demostraban ser verdaderos. Una salvaje, una don nadie, le había arrebatado lo que más quería, y su compromiso con el rubio se hizo añicos tal copa de vidrio cayendo al suelo.

El resto del día dedicaron a entrenarse. Los caballeros de la guardia practicaban en compañía del comandante Elrick, y también en compañía de Edward, ahora que sólo había una brigada a órdenes de Gangril, aquello era natural.

Los jóvenes de la guardia no estaban demasiado impresionados por los nuevos. Eran ya de cultura general entre los caballeros aspirantes. Sus niveles de fuerza eran superiores a los de sus compañeros. Era claro que desde siempre ambos iban a ser seleccionados para los puestos de la guardia, y eso lo sabían los mismos caballeros.

La noche volvió a azotar de lleno. Los caballeros de la guardia se reunieron en su pequeño comedor a degustar comida, pero los nuevos se encontraban en su habitación. El que parecía más mayor de todos, tomó la iniciativa y se levantó encaminándose al cuarto de los hylianos.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, y Faith la atendió con cuidado. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, hasta que la chica le permitió entrar.

– ¿No cenaran? Estamos todos en la mesa, esperándolos – Dijo el joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, como intentando insistirles.

– Ya vamos – Comentó la castaña con desgane.

El muchacho se les quedó observando. Kain estaba sobre su cama, leyendo, y ella parecía haber estado usando su escritorio, escribiendo lo que parecía una carta.

– Es importante que coman, y se nutran. No son guardianes ni artefactos sheikah, son personas – Finalizó el joven, saliendo de la escena, y cerrando la puerta de su habitación con delicadeza.

Cuando salió, sus compañeros le miraban impacientes, hasta se habían amontonado en frente de la puerta del comedor, hasta escuchar sus pasos cerca y volver cada quien a su sitio. Cuando lo vieron llegar solo, comenzaron a hostigarlo con preguntas, hasta que Eirika dijo algo más que cuestiones.

– Esos dos son pareja, por eso se la pasan encerrados todo el tiempo – comentó la chica con cólera y de brazos cruzados sobre su silla. No había tocado su comida desde que se había servido.

– Eso explica por qué Highwind se puso tan histérico la otra vez – Comentó el castaño que antes había intentado cortejar a Faith – Quiere decir que los rumores sobre la chica salvaje eran verdaderos.

– Salvaje o no, ella me lo arrebató – Confesó la chica de cabello azul oscuro frunciendo aún más el ceño. Se le podía notar la mirada de muerte – Ella me quito a mi prometido. ¡Aun lo era cuando no hacia la prueba!

Algunos de sus compañeros no soportaron las risas y las dejaron salir. La chica, enfadada, salió directo a las afueras de la brigada, con tristeza además de rabia. Todos se miraron entre sí, alzando los brazos. Sólo quedaban el joven rubio, el castaño y un pelinegro.

– A mi parecer exagera – dijo el pelinegro de ojos grises – Ya había rumores de que ese compromiso había sido forzado. No veo por qué enfadarse si fue a contra su voluntad.

– Dices eso porque tu madre fue forzada a casarse – Dijo el castaño.

– Precisamente. No creo que mis padres se amen en verdad. ¿Qué sentirías si tus padres discutieran todo el rato, y te metieran en sus conflictos, Oliver? – Cuestionó el muchacho con un tono seco; el otro rodó los ojos – Es una molestia. Por eso preferí convertirme en caballero, que seguir los pasos de mi padre.

– Adam tiene razón – Habló el rubio, mirando hacia la puerta del comedor – Esos dos siempre parecieron tener química.

– Oh, no me digas que el señor perfecto los espiaba – Expresó en un tono irónico el de cabello castaño.

– Frank no haría cosas estúpidas – Dijo el llamado Adam, con los brazos cruzados.

– Siempre hubo rumores de las criadas que hablaban de los prodigios. Y en un par de ocasiones los vi juntos. Cuando iba a las guardias parecían comer fuera, hablando con mucha complicidad. – sinceró Frank, poniendo una expresión suelta y desinteresada. – Además… A veces las personas necesitan tener un apoyo, en lugar de estar solas todo el tiempo. Eirika sólo está de caprichosa nuevamente. De no ser ella, estaría Tabita con nosotros, pero ahora nuestra amiga se fue.

Los otros bajaron la mirada. Era verdad que aquella joven era mucho más apta, capaz y experimentada que Eirika. Era una joven con un dominio de la espada intachable. Pero los caprichos de los nobles suelen ser más poderosos. Eirika entró a la guardia sin siquiera hacer prueba, indignando a los caballeros que se habían esforzado con sudor y sangre. No era de menos que no les agradara demasiado la peli azul, por sus pequeños caprichos que a veces los habían llevado a situaciones peliagudas o simplemente fastidiosas.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando pasó a los nuevos integrantes. Faith se sentó donde antes estaba Eirika, y Kain a su lado. Comenzaron a degustar la sopa en su plato. Los presentes les miraban fijamente, hasta el punto de incomodarlos, y dejar de comer.

– ¿Piensan mirarnos hasta terminar? – Cuestionó secamente la castaña.

– Ese plato era de Eirika – comentó con una sonrisa el rubio. La castaña hizo una mueca y dejó de tomar su sopa – Eh, pero tranquila. No le dio ni un bocado – Rio un poco, mientras la chica suspiraba de alivio.

Kain volteó a todos lados, pero no veía a la mencionada por ningún – ¿Volvió a hacer berrinche? – Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza. – Te dije que pasaría algo así – dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su compañera.

– No la soportó. Es una mimada – anunció Faith sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

– No tienes pelos en la boca, ¿eh? – comentó el pelinegro sonriente – Me agradas. Al menos a mí me recuerdas a una amiga. Es una chica obstinada y directa que no pudo entrar con nosotros por culpa de Eirika, así que terminó casándose con un noble.

Faith le observó a los ojos. El muchacho era bastante frio con sus palabras, y los otros dos miraban reservadamente sus comentarios. Prosiguieron la comida sin más palabras debido al incómodo silencio de los nuevos.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron igual de monótonos y aburridos para la castaña. Sin embargo Kain parecía adaptarse al humor de sus compañeros conforme pasaban más el tiempo, y esto no pasaba desapercibido para él.

Una noche encontró a la castaña haciendo maletas. Se acercó hasta ella y luego la tomó de las manos.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Cuestionó el rubio con el semblante oscurecido.

– Irme – Dijo Faith con el semblante de la misma forma, y un tono seco – Hace meses que buscan a Frederick y nadie sabe de él – Dijo la chica desesperadamente – No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados para que mi amigo este padeciendo el infierno.

– ¡Piensa en lo que harás! Si te vas no hay vuelta atrás. – Dijo el joven, sin soltarle la muñeca derecha – Si abandonas los caballeros, tu sueño…

– No voy a abandonar a nadie – Soltó la castaña sin más, arrebatándole su mano – No pienso abandonar a nadie. Iré por la espada aunque falle en el intento.

– ¿Qué harás q…? Faith es una locura – La tomó de nueva cuenta por las muñecas. La observó fijamente; su mirada no mentía – Una locura que no vas a hacer sola – comentó el muchacho con el rostro serio – Yo te acompañare.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú te vas a quedar aquí! – Expresó la joven nerviosamente – Si el campeón original no se aparece, o no se elige a un nuevo campeón, las cosas no irán bien, créeme.

– ¿Cómo sabes…? – Faith le tapó la boca con dos de sus dedos.

– Tuve un sueño horrible. – dijo la chica, observándolo nuevamente – Y en ese sueño… una voz me llamaba. Decía que no había tiempo que perder. ¿Me vas a creer? – Cuestionó la joven con un aire preocupado, cambiando el semblante molesto de antes – Debo hacer esto – finalizó la joven mirándole y convenciendo a su compañero de dejarla ir.

– Aun así – La tomó en un cálido y fuerte abrazo – No voy a dejarte ir sola. Iré contigo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, y con las miradas postradas el uno sobre la del otro, ambos bajaron el rostro. Faith, por su parte, pensaba más a profundidad sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Qué sucedería? Y si en verdad encuentra la espada, ¿qué seguirá después? Estaba claro que no estaba lista. Kain por otro lado, al ver la mirada de Faith podía sentir su desesperación, su impaciencia, pero no iba a dejar que el destino le arrebatara lo que más aprecia. No otra vez. No esta vez. Ambos dieron un pesado suspiro.

– De acuerdo, Kain. – Finalmente habló la joven – Dejaré que me acompañes – Cerró sus ojos por un momento – Pero sólo con una condición: – Agregó señalándolo con su dedo índice, y con un tono serio – Tú también intentaras sacar la Espada que Doblega la Oscuridad y, si el destino así lo quiere, tú serás el campeón, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven quedó anonadado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su amada, una mujer tan capaz de llevar a cabo ese rol, estaba dispuesta a renunciar, no a una meta, si no a un sueño, con tal de cumplir su misión. Kain nunca había sentido tanta presión de parte de una persona, ni siquiera de sus superiores, ni de sí mismo. Nada más había en su cabeza más que la propuesta de Faith. Tras unos segundos finalmente respondió.

– De acuerdo. Si las diosas así lo quieren, y sí es lo que tengo que hacer para que no cometas ninguna locura, lo haré. Bien, acepto. – Kain no estaba particularmente a gusto con la decisión, pero pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa a saber que al menos estará con quien él quiere y desea estar.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Faith no pudo sentir más que alivió. Después de todo él era mucho más capaz que ella en todo sentido. Sobre todo con su determinación, y no había flaqueado como ella en aquel instante, cuando todo el pesó la había hecho pensar en renunciar. Quería detener al hombre del desierto, quería recuperar a Frederick, quería hacer justicia por Tora, y por todos aquellos que cayeron ante, probablemente, el peor enemigo que haya tenido Hyrule después del Cataclismo. Daría lo que fuer para que nadie más sintiese el miedo que ella experimento aquella noche. Renunciar a ser campeón era un precio bajo.

Salieron de puntillas con sus pertenencias, y pensando en cómo iban a llegar hasta el bosque. A pie era una forma, pero podrían intentar algo más. Hurtar unos caballos podría ser una opción, y salir con ropas que no fuesen de la guardia ni de caballeros, como habían hecho.

Sin embargo, en medio de la noche, Edward los pudo encontrar en el acto, y no iba solo. A su lado se encontraba la figura de la pequeña princesa, escondida detrás del pelirrojo con una mirada igual de asustadiza que un ciervo. La chica se acercó hasta los jóvenes hylians que iban a fugarse en ese instante y los abrazó fuertemente.

– ¿Qué hace aquí la princesa? – Cuestionó el rubio hacia Edward con una expresión de sorpresa. – Más aún, ¿qué le sucede?

– Deben apresurarse al bosque… ¡alguien debe sacar la espada! – Expresó la joven princesa con una mirada casi de infarto – Deben hacerlo cuanto antes… la oscuridad no tardara en hacerle frente a esta paz, y los campeones también deben de elegirse ahora.

– ¿No habían sido elegidos en el festival? – Inquirió el rubio con una enorme sorpresa.

– Así iba a hacer, pero ninguno pudo presentarse debido a problemas que se suscitaban en sus lugares de origen. Es demasiado sospechoso – Dijo Edward dejando ver que tampoco confiaba demasiado en lo que sucedía – Y siendo ustedes los únicos en poder hacer la labor… Irene ha insistido en venir a convencerlos, pero parece que aun cuando viniéramos bien preparados, ya iban a hacerlo – sonrió el muchacho orgulloso y fiando la mirada especialmente en Faith. Kain observó directamente a Edward, como recalcándole aquello dicho en Gerudo, cuando la había dejado sola en un momento inadecuado.

Salieron directamente a los establos, acompañados de Edward y la princesa. Eran más o menos media noche, y aunque fue relativamente fácil salir, los muchachos parecían preocupados, y los nervios casi los delataban. Hicieron ir a los caballos lo más rápido posible, esperando que todo lo que la princesa y Faith pensaban, y soñaban no se hiciera realidad. Al menos no pronto.

…


	4. XII: La elección de la diosa

**Capítulo XII: La elección de la diosa; El más fuerte sobrevive**

El desierto Gerudo siempre había sido de lo más peligroso, fuese de día o de noche. Pero después del cataclismo se volvió más tranquilo. Las circunstancias estaban a favor de Sangre de Centaleón, o mejor dicho, de Ademar.

Llevaba a su ejercitó en los límites del desierto, cubriéndose con las protecciones naturales que este le brindaba. Con él venía Frederick, atado de manos y completamente sucio, mientras lo acarreaban dos hombres con aspecto de bandidos.

– Vamos, noblecito, ¡apura el paso! – Expresó uno de ellos, dándole una zancada a Frederick, y luego de eso comenzó a reírse. El joven estaba muy mal. Las ropas desde ese día estaban sucias y rotas, con sangre además.

Con la zancada y la poca fuerza, Frederick cayó al piso. Nuevamente fue levantado por los hombres de manera brusca, jaloneándole la cuerda. Otra vez rieron ante el joven mal herido.

– Habrá un momento cuando en vez de reír, lloraran – Afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa divertida – Trátenme como les plazca… y el día de mañana lo pagaran, según las diosas prefieran.

Los bandidos a su alrededor no mostraron ninguna sonrisa, al contrario, el tono seco y serio del joven les hizo hervir la sangre un poco. Aquello había sido más que una advertencia, una amenaza. No pudieron evitar sentir cólera por las palabras de Frederick, y mucho menos aguantar la sonrisa irónica que les mostraba.

No obstante, Ademar se acercó hasta Frederick, tirándolo al suelo y poniéndole un pie en la cabeza, para luego patearle las costillas – Me da mucha gracia que hables de tus diosas con tanta seguridad, si te han abandonado a tu suerte.

– Nunca me han abandonado. Ni aunque este muerto van a abandonarme. – Contestó el joven a regañadientes y con un rostro duro. Aguantaba el dolor de la pisada del Gerudo – Tú… pagaras todos tus actos tarde o temprano.

– Me hace gracia que digas eso. ¿Te digo un secreto? – Lo acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su imponente rostro, mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa bajó aquel casco hecho de la cabeza de un centaleón. – Las diosas juegan con los mortales. Por eso el destino se forja a través de los caminos que uno elija, y solamente uno decide. Entiende que sólo el más fuerte sobrevive. Y pregúntate otra cosa… ¿de verdad luchas del lado correcto? – La cuestión hacía reír a Frederick, reafirmando que creía en sus causas, mas la mirada penetrante del moreno le hizo ver algo fuera de sus límites. – Sobrevivir me ha hecho ver cosas que no puedes imaginarte. Gracias a la fuerza verdadera también vi las atrocidades que ha hecho la monarquía de Hyrule durante más de diez mil años, les he mostrado lo corrupta que es la Familia Real Hyliana a todos aquellos que decidan seguirme. A todos aquellos que buscan la fuerza verdadera.

La visión a través de los ojos del Gerudo era espantosa. Personas siendo torturadas. Guerras por un poder omnímodo, sólo para que la familia real fuera la única poseedora y capaz de usar a su propio beneficio. La sangre de inocentes correr por las manos que sostenían una corona. La caza furtiva de la tribu del desierto, que las obligó a migrar a lares más inhóspitos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Sonrió el pelirrojo de oreja a oreja. – Lo que viste ha sido suficiente para cambiar tus ideales… ¿o es que al abrir tus ojos te has percatado de tu doble moral? – Soltó una carcajada vivida y agría que hizo helar la sangre a Frederick – Vivir en la nobleza, por supuesto, te ha impedido ver la verdadera realidad que engloba a Hyrule. ¿Qué tal si te invitó a mostrarles la verdad a todos…?

Frederick se quedó callado por unos instantes, siendo llevado hasta una cueva, la que resultaría ser la fortaleza, donde… quien sabe qué pasaría más por su mente.

**-HYRULE-**

No tardaron mucho en cruzar ambos puentes, y continuar por el camino hacia el sendero del bosque. Ahí donde antes había monstruos, ahora sólo había el pantano extraño de lodo y brea que estaba deshabitado, más la enorme torre ancestral, adornada con una enorme calavera encima.

Continuaron por el camino hacia el bosque, mirando alrededor que los animalillos se alejaban cuando ellos se iban acercando. Entonces lo vieron: La entrada al Bosque Kolog.

El mismo había cambiado de ambiente, los caballos ni siquiera se atrevían a entrar. Se habían quedado amarrados a un arbolillo cercano mientras esperaban a que sus dueños volvieran.

Los dos hylianos entraron. Nada más poner un pie ahí, una niebla los dejo sin visibilidad hacia afuera, y escucharon una voz ronca y en un susurro.

– _Quien ose entrar en este bosque, deberá enfrentar un sencillo desafió… o puede regresar por donde ha venido _– dijo la voz, parecía masculina.

Kain y Faith se tomaron de las manos. Dieron un paso al frente, y la neblina parecía aun densa tras de ellos.

– _Aun podéis retroceder, pero no deberéis volver a pisar este bosque _– Anunció la voz, autoritariamente. – _Siempre que osen volver a intentarlo, regresaran a la entrada…_

Los muchachos tragaron saliva, y aun quedaron ahí, sin retroceder. Entonces la voz volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

– _Pues, que empiece la prueba _– dijo, para luego dejar escuchar vocecillas pequeñas que merodeaban alrededor de ellos.

Caminaron siguiendo unas antorchas, suponiendo que ese camino era el correcto. A veces la neblina confundía sus pasos, y si iban en dirección equivocada, la visibilidad era menor. No obstante, Faith podía ver bien entre toda la vegetación y la misma niebla, y guiaba a Kain, tomándolo de la mano con fuerza.

Entonces llegaron a un par de antorchas, como si fuese una puerta, y había un sendero con más antorchas en forma recta, que precian llevar a un claro. Pero había un letrero, este decía que sólo debían pasar uno a la vez.

– ¿Qué hacemos, princesa? – Preguntó el muchacho hacia Faith, mientras ella se mantenía callada, aunque al escucharle mejor, se quedó un poco confundida.

– ¿Me dijiste princesa? – El muchacho soltó una pequeña risilla, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

– Sera buena idea que pases primero, ¿no? – Dijo Kain después de plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente y de empujarla un poco en la espalda. – Buena suerte, linda.

Faith se sonrojo, y antes de que ya no le viera, por la densa niebla, la chica soltó una pequeña risilla.

Pero aquella alegría se desvaneció de repente. Al voltear al frente ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en Hebra. Frente a la tumba de alguien. Sus manos se helaron, pudo reconocer la sensación desolada de ese instante, pudo reconocer el dolor y la tristeza.

Cerró los ojos, para intentar no ver aquello, pero al abrirlos, volvió a sentir una inmensa amargura. Ahora no sólo estaba frente a la tumba de su padre, también estaba una tumba de estilo Gerudo y otras dos tumbas, parecidas a las del cementerio en la ciudadela.

Del suelo salieron manos que desenterraron más del cuerpo bajo tierra. Emergieron cuatro figuras.

– _Faith Halley_… – decían las figuras. Se trataba de su padre, Tora, Frederick y una mujer que no tenía el rostro, pero su cabello era largo y de un castaño casi dorado.

Y tras de ella, estaba Kain, mirándola con odio.

– Todo es culpa tuya… tú hiciste esto. – Dijo el joven, con una sonrisa en los labios, a su lado estaba la pelinegra de antes, colgándose de su pecho – Quédate sola… yo no te quiero ni te necesito. Eres un pequeño juguete que no sirve para nada.

Kain se iba alejando, con la pelinegra entre sus brazos, y riéndose de Faith socarronamente.

– _¡No, no te vayas…! ¡Kain, no me dejes! _– decía ella, con una voz más chillona, como de una niña, mientras corría sin poder alcanzar a su amado.

Pronto se detuvo, y calló al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era una niña, agachada en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. Su cabello largo y lacio rozaba su cadera, e hincada, rozaba el suelo. Tenía una vestimenta muy casual, como de los niños de Hatelia.

– _Mamá… _– decía ella entre susurros. Luego escuchó una voz femenina, recitando una canción.

_Dicen que al alba  
escucharas al viento hablar  
sobre una leyenda…  
del héroe ancestral_

_Cien años atrás  
él lucho con fiereza  
y a la princesa dio  
el tiempo para despertar_

_La leyenda dicta, que el héroe durmiente  
despertara algún día, y volverá a ver el mañana,  
y con él, Hyrule renacerá de las cenizas  
y a la diosa le dará paz._

– _Algún día, el héroe volverá para sacarnos de este infierno, mi niña _– fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que esa noche no la volviera a ver jamás. Lo había recordado.

Faith se secó las lágrimas, había vuelto al bosque, pero ahora había ojos por todos lados, acechándola. Ojos de color dorado, como los del hombre del desierto que le helaban la sangre.

Parecían intentar cazarla, asesinarla. La chica desenfundo su espada, y los amenazó a todos, con los ojos firmes. No debía temer más, no debía mirar al pasado, no debía sentirse culpable. El destino los llevó a donde estaban en ese instante.

– _Así es, hija _– se escuchó el susurró el en aire – _El destino te ha llevado a donde nos ha llevado a todos los que compartimos el mismo destino._

El claro del bosque se iluminó a sus ojos. Faith sonrió triunfal, mirando hacia atrás sin ver a Kain.

– Que las diosas te cuiden, mi amado – dijo ella, esperándolo de frente, con las manos en el pecho.

Aquella prueba era superar sus miedos más profundos. El de ella era el miedo a fracasar. Ya lo había hecho, la había dejado con heridas, y ahora no quería volver a fallarle a nadie, mucho menos a Kain. La culpa removiendo la conciencia de la chica era enorme, y por ello se había decidido a ser mejor en muchas ocasiones. A pesar de que en ese momento no sabía muy bien qué hacer con Kain a su lado el valor regresaba.

Algo dentro de sí sentía preocupación, y esperaba que su amado pudiera regresar bien como ella.

Era turno de él. La barrera de niebla de antes había disminuido, pero no era fácil ver hacia adelante. El muchacho sólo pretendía caminar en línea recta, y así hizo.

Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir como si alguien estuviera detrás de él, volteándose. No había visto nada, y regresó su vista al frente. Ya no estaba en el extraño sendero. Estaba en un lugar colorido, en Hyrule.

– Estoy en…

Estaba en el rancho, más específicamente, en el jardín del rancho de la pradera de Hyrule, viendo a Faith nuevamente. La chica tocaba, olía y apreciaba a las florecillas como en aquel día. Y luego sus miradas se cruzaron.

Un estruendo rompió todo. Una enorme bestia cruzó los cielos y el mismo se tornó carmesí. Kain y ella estaban a punto de tomarse de la mano, pero la tierra se abrió y Faith cayó hacia el abismo.

– ¡No! – Gritoneó el muchacho con la voz ronca.

Luego, como si fuera una pesadilla, un montón de personas se iban tirando hacia el vacío. Y Kain no podía moverse aunque quería, mientras una voz maléfica se reía de sus esfuerzos. Su madre caminó hasta donde antes estaba Faith. Le miró con una sonrisa y le dijo la voz de ella:

– No puedes proteger a todos, hijo – su madre se tiró frente a sus narices al mismo vació que su amada. Pero esta vez Kain le tomó la mano.

– No… madre… no… ya he perdido mucho en este instante. No quiero perder más – dijo el joven, apenas. Las lágrimas comenzaban a perforar y a salir de la comisura de sus ojos.

– No siempre podrás salvarlos a todos – dijo su madre nuevamente, con un tono robótico.

– Padre… pensaba diferente – Dijo Kain, con el ceño fruncido – Y mi madre verdadera, ¡también piensa que todo es posible si uno se esfuerza!

Kain cerró los ojos, y había vuelto al bosque. Estos si estaban cubiertos por lágrimas, y el sendero estaba despejado. No se había percatado que estaba sobre el suelo, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó finalmente. Camino hasta la salida con el ceño fruncido, hasta ver a Faith, sentada sobre el suelo, en frente.

La chica se levantó con una sonrisa al verlo llegar, y el joven se abalanzó a abrazarla.

– No quiero perderte jamás – dijo el joven, acariciándole la cabeza y abrazándola con fuerza.

– No lo harás – Comentó ella, sacando la cabeza entre los brazos del rubio, y observándole a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida.

– _Han pasado la prueba… con mucho éxito. Sigan su camino, entren al claro y demuestren su valor._

Los muchachos caminaron en dirección hacia un enorme tronco que parecía la entrada a un bello lugar. El claro estaba lleno de criaturas que la gente había dejado de notar hace mucho. Eran pequeños, con cuerpo de tronco y caras de hoja. Se reían, volaban y se escondían cuando ellos iban pasando. Pero aquello no los había dejado más anonadados que la figura de la espada sobre su pedestal.

La Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad yacía inerte en el centro del claro. Estaba sobre un pedestal de piedra, que estaba adornado por un bello símbolo en forma de triángulo, lleno de florecillas y de vegetación que le daban un toque fantástico.

– _Así que… más han venido a intentarlo _– se escuchó una voz gruesa y varonil en todo el claro. Los muchachos miraron alrededor sin tener en cuenta al frente. Al no encontrar a nadie, los muchachos volvieron a ver a la espada – _Aquí, jóvenes _– Faith alzó la vista, el enorme árbol había dicho palabras. Los había dejado de piedra, pero aquello no era lo más raro que les había ocurrido, y por ello guardaron la calma.

– Usted… señor. Mi padre me contó una leyenda sobre el árbol guardián del bosque – dijo Faith, con una pequeña sonrisa y reverenciándolo – Me llamo Faith Halley, y por encomienda de la diosa Hylia a través de los sueños de la princesa Zelda, hemos venido a probar suerte.

– _Ya veo _– dijo el árbol con un tono entretenido – _Pero debéis saber una cosa, jóvenes de almas valientes. Si falláis la prueba con la espada, no sólo no la habrán sacado, sino que tampoco viviréis para contarlo._ _La leyenda dice que sólo el héroe puede sacar la espada, pero en realidad, sólo aquellos de corazón y alma puros podrán hacer uso de ella… si creen que son incapaces de soportar ser probados por la espada, entonces les aconsejo que la dejen. Ahora pues, inténtenlo, sin miedo…_

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí. Kain se acercó primero, sin objeción de Faith.

– Quiero hacerlo antes de que la saques – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

El joven se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la espada. Estiró sus dedos y luego colocó sus manos entre la empuñadura. Era cierto que al jalarla hacia arriba se sentía como si tu cuerpo perdiera vitalidad. Algunas memorias vinieron a la mente del joven, como cuando entrenaba con su padre, y sus días felices en familia, y como todo eso cambio cuando su padre no volvió a casa aquella vez.

El dolor y la rabia del momento se apoderaron de él, y había vivido con ese algo toda su vida. Repulsión hacia los ladrones y asesinos. Se había hecho de justicia por su propia mano, desde que podía y tenía la fuerza necesaria.

Y luego, todo ese algo se había esfumado. La muerte de sus compañeros le dolía, pero estaba feliz de que la chica, que ahora era suya, estuviera perfectamente bien. Faith le había hecho volver a apreciar muchas cosas que había dejado de ver. Le había dado mucho desde que la conoció y pensar en perderla sólo le causaba estragos.

La espada comenzó a salir de poco a poco, dejando anonadada a Faith.

Pero…

– _Detente… _– Escuchó el rubio, luego la misma voz volvió a hablar – _Detente… Esta es una carga con la que no puedes lidiar. No es tu destino, Joven Highwind. así fue como tu padre falleció, intentando detener al hombre que no le correspondía. Es el destino de la joven por cuyas venas corre la sangre del héroe ancestral. _

El muchacho paró en seco. Frente a sus ojos observó un destello, una luz con una forma humana. Una mujer con cabello hasta las piernas, con el rostro angelical, adornos y piedras preciosas, acompañada por un bello vestido blanco. "Hylia" pensó el rubio, dejando la espada de nuevo, encajada en su pedestal.

– No pude – dijo Kain, a secas y con la respiración entre cortada – No soporté el dolor que sobrellevaba. – Comentó, sin terminar de convencer a Faith.

La chica se había preocupado un poco por Kain, porque de repente se había detenido de sacar la espada. Quizá realmente no podía sacarla y le costaba, y dolía hacerlo. Faith se acercó hasta el pedestal, tragó saliva y estiró sus manos.

En el momento en que tocó la espada, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

– ¡Faith! – Kain iba a tomarla, pero unos Kologs le impidieron pasar hacia ella, y el árbol comenzó a hablar.

– _Está en trance, joven… permítele cumplir su destino._

Kain la observó desde donde estaba, incapaz de ir hacia ella, que se encontraba inmóvil y parecía inerte sobre el suelo, tan sólo sosteniéndose de la espada.

…

Los rayos de luz que ella veía atravesaban el cielo oscurecido por la nada. Apenas vio el destello rojo atravesar el horizonte y crear todo alrededor. Otro destello cruzó el cielo, coloreándolo del mismo azul que este. El último de los rayos, el verde, hizo aparecer a todo lo demás. Animales, plantas, hylianos, todo empezó a poblarse… y finalmente colisionaron dejando sobre el centro del mundo tres triángulos dorados flotando en el cielo. Los mortales se acercaban a adorarlos.

Pero el color vital se perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bosques quemados, ríos secos, muerte y destrucción a donde quiera que marchara la oscuridad. La joven observaba la escena aterrada, pero la presencia divina de una mujer calmó el mundo y lo dejó en silencio.

Más el mal regresó después de algunos miles de años.

La tierra rugió, hubo caos nuevamente donde tenían prohibido ir los hylianos.

– Oh… joven… que unirás cielo y tierra – Cantaba una voz angelical – Busca a la sierva, bendita de la diosa…

Aquella canción hacía sentir algunas emociones a la castaña. Era muy bella.

Una joven de cabello rubio sonrió hacia ella con cariño. Pero todo sucedía demasiado rápido. Luego su rostro se descomponía, estaba en diferentes lugares con cada una de sus expresiones. Cuando se sumió en un sueño milenario, cuando despertó, cuando fue raptada por el siervo del heraldo, cuando por fin todo se calmó…

Faith abrió los ojos, mirando a todos lados. Nuevamente no había nada, sólo oscuridad.

– ¿Hay alguien? – dijo ella, pero nadie respondía – Alguien… por favor…

Una mano tocó su hombro, y la joven se levantó sobre saltada. Intentó sacar su espada, pero no tenía nada encima, salvó un vestido blanco, ni siquiera traía zapatos.

Al darse la vuelta encontró tres hombres, los tres vestidos con ropas verdes, muy diferentes de sí, a la vez que iguales. Los muchachos sonrieron con alegría al verla en ese estado, como si les provocara diversión.

– _Aunque no tengas la misma alma, puedo sentir mi sangre fluyendo a través de tus venas_– sinceró uno de ellos, un joven de apariencia aniñada, con un cabello castaño como el de ella. Sostenía una sonrisa divertida y mantenía los ojos fijos en ella.

– _Sí, yo también puedo sentirlo _– dijo el muchacho de en medio. Este en cambio tenía un cabello rubio, casi tan dorado como el sol, partido en dos flequillos de lado a lado.

– ¿_Quieren decir que es como… yo? _– Cuestionó un tercero, y estos asintieron. El joven tenía una apariencia muy parecida a la de Kain. Sin embargo, el joven de verde tenía un flequillo abundante hacia su lado izquierdo, de un tono paja, y su rostro era más tosco. El traje de este último parecía de un tono verde más oscuro que el de los otros dos.

– _Pero disculpa nuestros modales. Nosotros somos los héroes de épocas pasadas. A mí se me conoce cómo Héroe del Cielo _– dijo el muchacho, extendiéndole una mano a Faith, que ella recibió con mucha sorpresa.

– _Yo soy el Héroe del Tiempo. Contaría porque, pero es una historia demasiado larga y tediosa _– Confesó el joven de en medio.

– _A mí me titularon como el Héroe Bestia, Guardián del Crepúsculo _– Comentó el muchacho, con una orgullosa sonrisa – _Le traje paz a mi maestro y honor a mi familia_.

– Sé que es una pregunta que esperan, y quisiera poder ser más elocuente, pero, ¿qué hago aquí? – Cuestionó la joven, sacándole otra sonrisa a los jóvenes de verde.

– _Ahora mismo estas bajo la influencia de la Espada Maestra. Al tocarla te ha traído aquí. Así como el Héroe Bestia en su momento, tú tampoco posees nuestra alma, pero la Diosa te eligió para cumplir una tarea. _– Dijo el primer muchacho, el héroe del Cielo – _Y nosotros vamos a apoyarte en esta empresa, fortaleciendo tu alma que ha flaqueado por alguna razón._

Faith bajó la mirada con vergüenza, y luego se tomó un brazo, sobándolo despacio.

– _Tranquila, Faith _– dijo el Héroe del Tiempo, acercándosele – _Todos hemos fallado, en alguna ocasión _– La joven se sorprendió al observarlo. Pudo darse cuenta de que no era la primera vez en que ella lo escuchaba. Era la misma voz fantasmal del desierto – _No debes temer, o rendirte. Eres caballero, eres fuerte y perseverante… y recuerda que eres nuestra descendiente. _

Los muchachos le tomaron de los hombros y luego le sonrieron. Cada uno volvió a su respectivo sitio. Se miraron entre sí y luego uno a uno fue acercándose de nuevo a ella. Primero fue el Héroe del Cielo.

El joven le tomó una mano, y no estaban en ese espacio vació. Se encontraban volando sobre el cielo, encima de un ave rojo carmín. Faith observaba alrededor a más aves iguales, gigantescas y majestuosas, rodeándolos.

– _Joven que nos sucederás en esta ocasión. Te ofrezco mi sabiduría. Yo fui quien forjó la espada que ahora está entre tus manos, quien derrotó a la primera ola de la oscuridad y quien protegió, y se quedó al lado de la diosa hasta que la muerte nos envió a caminos separados. _

Luego de tomarle ambas manos, y dejar que una luz azul la envolviera, ella volvió frente a los otros dos muchachos.

Luego apareció el joven Héroe del Tiempo – _Yo… _– El joven se hizo pequeño, dejando anonadada a Faith.

El sitió volvió a cambiar, esta vez una enorme edificación, con ventanales a los lados, que filtraban la luz solar. Un tapete adornaba hasta quedar frente a una puerta extraña y unas joyas flotando en un rectángulo de piedra. Parecía el ala de algún castillo, o un templo.

– _Viajé en el tiempo, derroté a un hombre que buscaba apoderarse del mundo entero. Protegí y serví a la familia real, pero jamás pude heredar mi conocimiento a otro héroe. Mi alma buscó refugió hasta poder legar mi conocimiento…_ – Había pasado de ser un muchacho a ser un hombre. Ya no con la apariencia cadavérica, sino con una apariencia de hombre, con un ojo que parecía haber sido arrebatado en batalla – _En una guerra perdí la vida, y lamenté que nadie me hubiera reconocido en su tiempo, salvó mi íntima amiga, la princesa de Hyrule. Te ofrezco mi Poder. El poder de hacer todo lo que te propongas con fuerza, con determinación, con templanza…_

Finalmente, el último en acercarse, y el último presente, era el joven de túnica más oscura. El ambiente se transformó en un denso bosque. Enfrente de ella había unas puertillas, donde entró se encontraba una hermosa fuente natural, y al joven héroe.

– _En su tiempo tan sólo fui un granjero. Mi único objetivo era ayudar a mis amigos, y por ello, cuando una nueva amiga buscaba mi ayuda, le tendí la mano, como un fiel compañero. _– el muchacho se transformó en lobo, y luego Faith se agachó a su altura. El continuaba hablando, pero los labios de la bestia no se movían – _Te ofrezco mi fiereza y mi valor. Para que siempre te den la fuerza de proteger lo que más anhelas proteger. Para que no temas ni flaquees antes tu enemigo, por más daño que te haya hecho. Para hacer lo imposible posible. _– El joven héroe le extendió una pata, Faith la tomó, y luego de un aullido, el héroe había desaparecido, pero ella seguía ahí.

La chica volteó a todos lados, sin entender cómo salir del lugar. Caminó, y caminó hasta ver una luz brillando en la oscuridad. Se acercó hasta esta, y luego escuchó unos pasos tras de ella. La joven se dio media vuelta, quedándose helada.

– Faith – la voz del joven Rey, la apariencia y su presencia la confundieron en el momento – Faith Halley… Yo soy Link, el héroe que durmió cien años y que despojó a Hyrule de asedio del Cataclismo, el "Héroe salvaje"

La chica se sumió en un sueño ilusorio. Vio la vida solitaria del campeón. Era un niño que podía blandir la espada como adulto. Observó sus amistades, su pasado. Creció, se fortaleció. Siguió el camino de un caballero y luego…

"Huye… vete de aquí…"

Una escena aterradora ante los ojos de Faith la había dejado inmóvil. El héroe hecho pedazos, un rayo cruzando el campo, y la oscuridad la envolvió.

– Te ofrezco mi disciplina y mi pragmatismo, mismos que te hace falta en estos momentos. – El joven se acercó hasta tomarle una mano – Los necesitas más que nunca, pues aunque hayas sido capaz de sacar la espada, aún no eres suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con lo que viene, tal como yo, cuando la tome en mis manos la primera vez, aun no eres digna, pero es tu destino.

– _Antes de que te vayas… debes saber que la oscuridad es aniquilada por la espada. Si tu alma tiene oscuridad, sufrirás cuando esta salga de ti…_

Esa voz era como una mezcla de las cuatro, y no se escuchaba particularmente agradable, ni el tono, ni lo dicho.

El sueño comenzó a hacerse borroso y Faith despertó, estaba hincada sobre el suelo. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo un enorme poder recorrer sus manos. Apretó el mango de la espada, apoyándose para ponerse de pie. Una vez parada, ancló su cuerpo para jalar la espada fuera, y esta fue resbalando poco a poco. Sentía como si el cuerpo le ardiera en llamas, como si su vida estuviera siendo drenada. No pudo contener algunos quejidos que preocuparon a su amado, pero el sonido de la espada fuera del pedestal alivió a Kain, y a la vez, mermo el dolor de la joven.

La chica movió la espada hacia la izquierda, como un tajo, luego a la derecha, y luego la alzó hacia el cielo, viendo como destellaba en esa posición. Un pequeño viento despejó la niebla alrededor y luego la chica la enfundo en su costado izquierdo. Donde antes estaba la funda de su espada de caballero, al insertar la Espada Maestra, esta se había transformado en una funda azul rey, adornada con tocados dorados. Su espada de caballero ya no estaba ahí, sino tirada sobre el suelo.

Miró hacia el joven con una expresión de fortaleza que antes no había visto en ella, ni al conocerla. Su mirada inspiraba tanta confianza que dejó sin palabras al muchacho, aunque algo en ella parecía no pertenecerle, era como ver a otra persona.

Cuando iba a acercarse a Kain, sintió como si el corazón le latiera pesada y fuertemente, como si le costara respirar.

TUM… TUM…

Se escuchaban los latidos fuera de ella…

TUM… TUM…

De repente sintió que le ardía su hombro derecho, le ardía y quemaba. No pudo evitar soltar una risa con un pequeño dolor.

– ¡Faith! – El muchacho estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos, pero ella se adelantó.

– ¡No vengas! – Gritoneo ella, alzando la mirada, y dejándole ver algo sobre su rostro. Una marca recorriendo su cara, como si fueran venas en color rojo y violeta. Kain volvió a intentar acercársele – ¡No te acerques!

Aquello no era el cataclismo, como pensó Kain al ver el color, era algo dentro de ella. La oscuridad en los seres vivos era sacada gracias a la Espada Maestra, se lo dijeron sus antepasados y el Rey en esa visión.

La chica cayó en una rodilla, y lo visto era casi inverosímil. Una pequeña nube oscura salía de su cuerpo, como si humeara. Aquello era como una figura de sí misma, soltado una risa maquiavélica con la voz de Faith. Ella la observó con desprecio, y luego soltó una pequeña mueca divertida.

– Así que ese es mi aliento salvaje… – Dijo ella, observando todas y cada una de las veces que asesinó animales para sobrevivir, cuando le deseo la muerte al mal, cuando peco pensando impuramente sobre el hombre a su lado, y cuando deseo poner sus manos sobre el cuello del hombre del desierto.

Por fin, Kain pudo acercarse hasta ella, y virar lo mismo, mientras se alejaba sin rumbo hacia el cielo para no volver. En ese momento, su túnica de viajero comenzó a brillar del hombro derecho. A eso no le pudo dar ninguna explicación.

Al retirarse la túnica, y luego alzar la manga del brazo, pudieron apreciar un leve destello. Una marca se había impregnado en su cuerpo, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero lo que Faith veía no la dejaba tranquila.

Los triángulos dorados brillan, pero con más intensidad lo hacia el del lado derecho. Mientras que de los otros dos, tan sólo relucía el contorno.

La dejó sin habla, ni aliento. Eso ya lo había visto antes. Mucho antes incluso de conocer a los héroes en ese pequeño sueño al sacar la espada.

Ahora lo recordaba…

…

_Cómo era costumbre, la pequeña había desobedecido las órdenes de su padre de no moverse del sitio. En ese lugar, esa estepa, eran muy prolíferos los hongos gélidos, y también las frambuesas, que no se acostumbraban a ver en lugares como Gerudo, o como la región Zora, y por eso era muy fácil venderlas a buenos precios. _

_En ese momento, la pequeña se había escapado para ver arriba. En el monte ya no se veían nubes horribles que evitaban el paso a curiosos. La pequeña niña recorrió el camino, que a pesar de peligroso, se las había arreglado para evadir a los estúpidos monstruos pequeños merodeando._

_El frio se hacía más intenso conforme avanzaba, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella, y por fin llegó hasta la cima. _

_Su padre le contaba que, hacía muchos años, más de los que se pueden contar con los dedos de los pies y manos, hubo un reino en Hyrule, y como todo reino, también hubo reyes, princesas y un pueblo gobernado por estos._

_Se contaba que la princesa iba a buscar protección en las fuentes de la diosa. Donde le rezaba, metiendo su cuerpo entero para sentir el poder fluir. Nadie sabía con exactitud que era ese poder, pero todos decían que era algo que Hylia les había heredado, por ser los más cercanos a ella._

_La curiosidad de la castaña no tenía fin, y como si nada, metió parte de su cuerpo al helado estanque, hasta quedar frente a la estatua de la diosa._

_Su cuerpo se enfrió en un instante, y sus piernas estaban paralizadas. Comenzaría a llorar de no hacer algo, pero entonces escuchó un susurro._

– _Eh… niña. Que falta de respeto la tuya en poner un pie aquí _– dijo una voz vieja y en un eco. – _Vaya, pero si has vuelto, joven del bosque…_

Faith miró hacia arriba. Un destello iluminó el estanque después de que una gota surgiera de él, y callera precipitadamente hasta este.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntó su pequeña voz infantil.

– _No eso, sino él _– Respondió con un poco de molestia sobre el tono – _Me llamo Lanayru, niña tonta. Aunque poco puedo culparte. Desde que los mortales controlaron la situación, han dejado de confiar en todo espíritu y dios. Aunque aún parecen pensar en la diosa blanca, muy a pesar de que hemos sido nosotros los que en varias ocasiones hemos protegido al mundo, como enviados de las tres diosas doradas, y de que aún seguimos velando por ustedes._

Como era de esperarse, la pequeña estaba muy confundida respecto a las palabras del espíritu. Era normal que no entendiera de asuntos como esos, sólo era una niña con cinco años. Inteligente y pilla, pero también poco conocedora de su historia.

– _Escucha. Percibo en ti una enorme carga, como la del joven que llegó a mi fuente sin saber lo que en realidad buscaba. _– Dijo este, aun con su ronca y vieja voz, pero con una enorme nostalgia – _Cumple siempre lo que te propongas, pues es esa la determinación que va a llevarte a realizar con éxito con lo que en futuro tendrás que lidiar, niña._

Un resplandor dejo ver tres bellos triángulos flotando frente a la estatua de la diosa, y luego de un flash, estos desaparecieron. Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, antes de caer desmayada por el frio, y ser encontraba por su padre, casi congelada, pero con una curiosa sonrisa en los labios.

…

Si… era eso. Ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba, y por eso, cuando vio al héroe, sintió la misma necesidad de proteger al reino.

El costado izquierdo ahora tenía un peso, así como su mano derecha. El símbolo en su hombro era señal de que lo que venía no parecía nada fácil. Le tomó una mejilla a Kain, acariciando con amabilidad su rostro, el cual denotaba mucha preocupación, y luego se abrazó a él con cariño. Regresarían a Hyrule al día siguiente, pues al salir del bosque se percataron de que el cielo nocturno estaba por terminarse, con los colores del cielo al naranja y amarillo que comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

_**Lejos de ahí… **_

– Vaya… ¿entonces quiere decir que ella despertó, señor Dragmire?

– _Así es, Ademar. La niña despertó la fuerza que tanto buscábamos…_

En medio de la nuca, un poco más abajo, Sangre de Centaleón, tenía una marca parecida a la de la castaña, salvó que en ella destellaba con mayor fuerza el triángulo de arriba.

– Esta es la fuerza verdadera… ¿eh? – La risa ahogada y maliciosa resonó en todo el lugar, causándole miedo a sus subordinados.

…


	5. XIII: La marca sagrada

Capítulo XIII: La marca sagrada.

Al no encontrar otro lugar donde quedarse sin llamar la atención, por lo que ahora tenían en sus manos, decidieron improvisar un pequeño campamento dentro de una formación rocosa donde parecía haber tenido huéspedes hylianos antes, pues había restos de varas simulando unas tiendas y algunas acomodadas con rocas, haciendo una fogata.

Acomodaron unas colchas que habían traído consigo, y otras sábanas más, quedando completamente rendidos tras probar si eran aptos o no para la tarea de portar aquella espada sagrada.

Los rayos solares hicieron que los ojos de la castaña se abrieron para encontrar a Kain, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras permanecían dormidos.

La joven apenas se había dado cuenta que tan sólo traía una camisa ligera, pues se había semi desvestido en la madrugada, para dormir más cómodamente, mientras que su compañero apenas si tenía sus pantaloncillos puestos. Aunque penosa, prefirió cerrar sus ojos y volver a acurrucarse con su compañero con sumo cuidado de no despertarle. Sumió su cabeza en el torso de Kain.

– Así que despertaste – Dijo este, con una voz ronca y luego separándose tan sólo unos pocos centímetros para observarla a los ojos, los cuales había abierto tras las palabras de él – Buenos días, Campeona. – Expresó con una sonrisa dulce y acomodándole los cabellos del rostro.

– Buen día, Kain – Comentó apenas audiblemente. Rodeó la cintura del muchacho y se aferró a él.

– Si el sol ya da tan buenas vibras, imagino que es tarde. Diría que son las doce – El muchacho había esbozado una sonrisa tras decir aquello – Que a gusto es despertar a esta hora, contigo… y más con la ropa que tienes – la chica le observó con un ligero puchero, y después desvió la mirada, causándole una pequeña risa al joven.

Se miraron a los ojos y luego se acercaron lentamente hasta unir sus frentes con cariño y sin dejar de mirarse. Los ojos del muchacho le sonreían afectivamente, igual que los de ella, que además le miraba con una intensidad indescriptible.

– Tengo algo de hambre – Dijo Kain, haciendo reír a la chica con torpeza.

– Deberíamos almorzar algo antes de marcharnos, ¿no crees? – Dijo la joven, pensando en qué almorzar. No habían traído demasiadas cosas, al menos unas frutillas y algo de pan. – Podemos ir al rancho del bosque y pedir algo ahí, y terminarnos las frutas que trajimos.

– Buena idea – El joven se levantó, dejando ver que, en realidad, tan sólo tenía la ropa interior puesta. Faith bajó la mirada con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, tal como un tomate bien fresco. Aunque una parte de ella no pudo evitar observarlo. Se percataba de que tan sólo tenía marcas de la batalla, y que, a pesar de ser nuevas, parecían de años. Sonrió ante ello. Eso era prueba de que sus amigos estaban en buenas manos.

El almuerzo fue de lo más ameno. Aunque algunas miradas curiosas no dejaban de observar la espada enrollada en la tela. Bastante curioso si se lo preguntan a cualquiera, pues la gente ya no estaba acostumbrada a llevar armas desde que el Cataclismo se había esfumado.

Ahora lo que venía era lo más duro de afrontar. ¿Qué diría él rey de todo esto? Había sido un acto de desobediencia mayor. Incluso cuando llevase la espada, haberlo hecho sin su consentimiento…

Kain le tomó un brazo y, como si leyera la mente, la hizo relajarse – Descuida. Seguramente la princesa le dirá al Rey lo sucedido. – Expresó el joven relajado, mientras subían a los caballos y se preparaban para regresar.

– Si… entiendo – Sinceró la joven, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío.

El camino pudo despejar finalmente la cabeza de la joven. Los hermosos paisajes de Hyrule la calmaban, especialmente cuando se trataba de la tarde. El viento en contra con el cabalgar también le daba una sensación de enorme quietud, y se sentía mejor que nunca.

Finalmente cruzaron la ciudadela. Como habían previsto, sus compañeros de la guardia lo esperaban en el umbral de la puerta que daba directamente al castillo, y junto a ellos estaba el comandante Elrick, además de Edward.

– Justo como le dije, señor – Comentó Eirika con una sonrisa enorme – Se fueron a acampar de manera romántica. – Se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de triunfo. No obstante, los acusados se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con complicidad.

– Sí eso es verdad, entonces habrá graves consecuencias para ustedes. No se les tiene permitido mantener una relación si va a ser de esa forma, de escapadas y… – Faith se acercó hasta Eirika y le dio una bofetada.

Los presentes se quedaron observando unos segundos. Hasta el comandante estaba a punto de replicar, pero la chica comenzó a hablar.

– Supera ya tus celos y caprichos. – Por fin se había desquitado y se sentía francamente bien después de haberle dado ese pequeño escarmiento. Especialmente porque su único objetivo, al parecer, era traerle problemas – Infundir rumores como ciertos no es algo que haría un caballero.

La joven desenvolvió la espada con sumo cuidado, muy digna frente a la nariz de la chica, y posteriormente se la postró al comandante. Todos estaban confundidos por lo que veían, excepto Kain y Edward, que sabían perfectamente lo que tenía en sus manos. La chica desenfundó la espada y esta relució ante los rayos solares. La espada era muy fina y muy hermosa también.

– Ayer tuve un sueño donde veía nuevamente al hombre del Desierto usurpando el trono de Hyrule – Sinceró la castaña en un tono tan serio que no le cupo dudas a ninguno de los presentes. – La princesa nos pidió personalmente la tarea de ir por la Espada que Doblega la Oscuridad por si era necesario, y aquí la tenemos. Hemos cumplido con nuestro deber, comandante. – Sin levantar la mirada, Faith finalmente aclaraba todo. Tanto Edward como Kain intentaron intervenir pero acallaron ellos mismos sus voces de inmediato.

La impresión se hizo presente, e incluso la peli azul no pudo preparar una respuesta rápida ante lo que veía. Ciertamente, la espada que ahora sostenía en sus manos no era ordinaria, y se podía sentir el aura divina emanando de ella. El comandante asintió con la cabeza, y después de sopesar la información escoltaron a la castaña en compañía de los muchachos de la guardia hacia la sala del trono.

En el camino, el comandante se quedó observando hacia la espada que cargaba Faith consigo. Entonces entendió que la persona que la había sacado de su pedestal había sido ella, quien la cargaba con recelo sobre su costado izquierdo.

El hombre y casi todos esperaban esa ardua tarea del hijo de un hombre cuyo pasado estaba repleto de acciones heroicas. Su mismo hijo era el claro ejemplo de acciones tales como las de su padre. Era el candidato perfecto para el papel del campeón, y sin embargo… aquella chica había demostrado ser capaz de más. No conocía su pasado, ni su linaje, y tampoco estaba seguro de su fuerza o experiencia. No obstante, si la espada la había elegido, entonces no tendría por qué existir duda alguna.

Una vez llegados frente a la sala del trono, el comandante se adelantó llegando casi de imprevisto a la sala, siendo interrogado por el Rey con la mirada. El comandante carraspeó la garganta y luego comenzó a hablar.

– Disculpe, majestad… – Comenzó nerviosamente. Una vez suspiró de lleno, siguió hablando. – Es una situación urgente que sólo la Familia Real puede atender – Expresó el hombre con el rostro un poco consternado, pues ni él se imaginaba que alguien sacara esa espada en esos momentos.

– ¿De qué se trata? – Cuestionó con una voz ronca el regente de Hyrule, mientras observaba el extraño comportamiento del comandante.

– Es mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos – Dijo el hombre de cabello casi blanco, caminando hacia la salida y trayendo consigo al grupo de muchachos de la guardia.

Entre ellos, Link observó como Kain y Faith eran los únicos con una vestimenta diferente a la de gala. El rey sabía perfectamente que la joven y el muchacho habían sido transferidos a la guardia. Después de haber pasado un año en prueba en esas brigadas especiales, habían probado ser eficaces, e incluso, con lo ocurrido con Sangre de Centaleón. De repente sintió como el cuerpo le temblaba. Ahí en el trono, de la misma forma que Link, la reina Zelda también se encontraba consternada.

Ellos veían la idea del campeón de forma diferente a la de sus tiempos. Link nunca pensó en ver la espada de nuevo frente a sus narices, y mucho menos Zelda, que tenía el rostro completamente pálido; no se creía en absoluto lo que veía.

– ¡No se suponía que…! –Vociferó el rey angustiado – ¿Cómo es que fueron por…? – El rey se levantó de su asiento, sin embargo la princesa entró a la sala rauda, deteniendo a su padre.

– ¡Basta, Padre! – Chilló la princesa con desesperación. – Padre, yo se los pedí – Expresó la jovencita cabizbaja – Yo le pedí a Faith y a Kain que fueran por la espada porque… ¡Porque algo malo va a suceder! Y… como princesa y futura líder de los campeones, prefiero que el reino no vuelva a sufrir algo como el cataclismo. Las historias que mis nanas me han contado, pasadas de generaciones en su familia, son muy trágicas.

– No entiendo porque ha reaccionado así, Majestad – Dijo Faith, acercándose hacia las escalerillas del trono, donde Link la observó fijamente – Sé que nunca se trata de un buen augurio cuando hablamos de esta espada, pero usted mismo, hace un año, nos incentivó para poder conseguirla, y erguirnos como el nuevo campeón.

Link negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como esta le pulsaba con fuerza – No, Faith… – Se acercó hasta ella, tomándola de un hombro – La espada que se les concedería como campeón sería una réplica exacta, a la que íbamos a nombrar de la misma forma, para un nuevo campeón, ya que el antiguo… – Link tragó saliva – el antiguó es sólo una leyenda. Pero esto no era lo que esperábamos – Link bajó la mirada hacia el costado izquierdo de la joven – Dime que es la réplica… por favor – Suplicó el rubio nervioso, ahora observándola directo a los ojos.

– Lo siento, Su Majestad. Decirle eso sería una mentira – Finalizó la castaña con una seriedad envidiable en esos momentos para el rey.

La sala del trono se sentía helada. A pesar de haber soldados de la guardia más experimentados, y los compañeros de los otros jóvenes, la sala parecía un mausoleo. Incluso el viento era más ruidoso.

Quizá lo del campeón hubiera sido menos alentador sobre "La Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad" si se hubiera hecho alegoría a una réplica. O quizá los demás lo sabían, menos ella. Y si miraba a su alrededor se percataba del hecho. En realidad ella se había tomado todo literal. Edward sabía también sobre esos planes, pero nunca se lo mencionó a la joven, quizá porque pensaba que ya sabía, o ignoraba el hecho de que ella no tenía idea. Y Kain, de la misma forma que Faith, no esperaba esa contestación por parte del rey.

Las leyendas sobre la espada reposando en el bosque la cegaron para buscarla, pero aquel sueño tan real no le dejaba dudas de que sus corazonadas, y las de la princesa, estaban en lo correcto, y que por ello haberla sacado, más que un mal presagio, significaban que había una esperanza.

– Pero no es sólo eso de lo que quería hablar con usted – Se pronunció la castaña con una mirada profunda. – Cuando saqué la espada de su pedestal apareció una marca sobre mi hombro – La chica desabrochó una parte de su túnica y enseño su hombro derecho.

Fue cuando todo en ambos reyes hylianos se desplomó. Zelda especialmente miraba la marca de esos tres triángulos con recelo, como si conociera más de ello de lo que nadie imaginaba. Faith podía sentir como su mirada no se apartaba ni un segundo de ella.

– No quiero a nadie en esta sala, salvo a Faith y a la reina – Las palabras del rey resonaron por toda la sala del trono, haciendo salir a todos los que había ordenado, incluso Kain había marchado hacia afuera. – Tú también… – Su pequeña hija se quedó observando a su padre con un puchero – Irene – su tono firme la hizo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se cerraron, dejando sólo a los reyes y a Faith dentro. La reina se acercó precipitadamente hasta ella. Tocó la marca y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos, hasta sentir la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro.

Faith se inclinó en el suelo, posando la espada entre sus manos y dándola al rey.

– Es real, la marca es real. Y la espada… Link – El rey la desenfundó y la espada relució con un brillo azulado, casi celestial. Ni en manos de la joven había relucido como ahora en manos de Link.

– No hay duda de que es la auténtica Espada Maestra – El rey volvió a meter la espada en su funda, y se la entregó a la joven, que se había levantado del suelo y ya se había puesto de nuevo la túnica.

– Pero a pesar de que sea real, la marca… – Pauso un segundo con duda antes de decir la siguiente oración – no puedo sentir el enorme poder como en ese entonces. Además sólo uno de los triángulos está dibujado con la intensidad debida. No lo comprendo – Dijo la reina preocupada, su esposo la tomó en brazos para calmarla. – No puede ser que Ganon vaya a…

– Deberemos estar listo y prever cualquier ataque posible – Sinceró el rubio con preocupación, intentando no mostrarla, pero fallando en el intento.

Faith estaba muy callada, y aquello le pareció extraño al rey hyliano. Generalmente intuía que le diría algo, que haría un plan en su mente y se los contaría, pero esta vez no soltaba ni una sola palabra, lo que lo forzó a observarla, como esperando respuesta.

– Dudo mucho que se trate de Ganon – Dijo Faith con un tono calmado. Lo decía observando hacia el suelo, pensando en muchas cosas que habían sucedido hasta ahora. – Los héroes de la espada me dijeron que lo que toca puede ser algo no más complejo por lo que ellos han pasado, e incluso lo que usted ha pasado, Campeón Link. Pero que, aun así, no bajara la guardia.

La reina se quedó nuevamente petrificada. No podía creer que aquella joven con aura inocente pudiera saber tanto. Link tomó su mano, confortándola y, así también, calmando su respiración.

– Ella nos observó el día que Ganon fue vencido – Soltó Link como un pequeño susurro. La reina observó con impresión a Faith.

– Desde ese momento me propuse la meta de alcanzar al caballero de la leyenda fuera como fuera, y ahora yo… – Hizo una pausa. Agitó su cabeza negando y continuó – Mi reina, sólo sé que Ganon no es la amenaza. Ganon quería destruirlo todo a su paso, pero el enemigo tiene otros planes. Sé que el enemigo es Sangre de Centaleón, pero aun no sé qué es lo que quiere. Si no lo averiguamos con tiempo, las cosas pueden voltearse. El rey tiene razón, hay que estar listos para cualquier cosa… y yo no estoy lista.

Sinceró, alzando la vista hacia Link. Sus ojos brillaban de manera particular, como si se sintiese avergonzada.

– Llevar la túnica del campeón en esta condición sería una deshonra para los anteriores héroes de la leyenda. Yo… – hizo una pausa, tragando saliva – necesito tiempo para hacerme más fuerte – Dijo la joven, entregándole nuevamente la espada al rey – Hasta entonces será mejor que usted la cuide.

Link esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión, y posteriormente le tomó el hombro – Para que te fortalezcas, y la espada se haga fuerte contigo, debes llevarla a todas partes. Cuídala con recelo hasta entonces – Le devolvió la espada a la joven, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa amable. – Confió en que te harás fuerte y serás capaz de portar la túnica con tanto honor como yo en mi tiempo, e incluso más. Sí necesitas fortalecerte podrías ir a Kakariko un tiempo, para entrenar mente y cuerpo. Estoy seguro de que Apaya estará muy contenta de recibirte, y ayudar al nuevo Campeón.

– Gracias – Terminó de decir la joven con una pequeña sonrisa alegre. Le observó fijamente de nueva cuenta y se inclinó en una rodilla – Me haré fuerte, muy fuerte, y protegeré Hyrule así me cueste la vida. Por favor, mi reina, no tema – Dijo mirando en dirección a los ojos de Zelda – Le juro por lo que más amo en esta vida que no le fallaré, y no va a perder a nadie. No de nuevo. Se lo prometo – Dijo esto último dándose media vuelta.

La chica marchó hacia afuera del trono con la espada bien sujeta a la cadera y caminando con una seguridad que dejo con un buen sabor de boca a Link, y con el corazón tranquilo a la reina.

– ¿Qué tal te fue? – Preguntó Kain cruzado de brazos frente a uno de los pilares de la entrada al trono.

– En un principio la situación era algo tensa, pero he podido solucionar un poco las cosas. – Expresó la castaña dedicándole una media sonrisa – Y la verdad es que…

Link salió apresurado de la sala del trono, atrayendo la atención de Faith – Disculpa… pero necesito decirle algunas cosas a solas a Faith. Deberías ir a tu habitación en la brigada a esperarla – Expresó el hombre tomándole una mano a la muchacha. Kain la observó marchar hasta uno de los quioscos de más abajo en el castillo y luego este se dirigió a donde el rey había sugerido.

Las luces de la tarde daban la suficiente calidez en esos días de otoño, a pesar de estar ya muy cerca del invierno. Cerca del quiosco, donde pasó un tiempo de charla con Kain entre la noche del baile, ahí se sentó el Rey, e invitó a Faith a imitarlo.

– Seguramente te cuestionarás por qué estás conmigo ahora – dijo el hombre, con un aire serio y maduro, tanto en el tono de su voz, como en su porte.

– En efecto, Majestad – Respondió ella, entre algo de nervio, pero guardando la compostura.

– Bueno, quiero decirte que hay muchas cosas que debes saber sobre la espada. No sé con exactitud si ocurra lo mismo como en ese entonces, pero te recomiendo llevar dos armas, la espada y tu espada de la guardia. Cuando hice mis viajes para detener a Ganon, la espada perdía su poder después de usarla unas cuantas de ocasiones, y no podía blandirla hasta después de un rato, por eso me preocupa – Comentó el monarca comenzando con su cátedra. Se notaba por el tono de sus palabras que, contrario a su travesía, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su sucesora desprotegida, sin información como le sucedió a él.

– Entiendo. – Respondió la castaña que lo acompañaba, fijando su mirada en el horizonte. Entre el casi abrumador ambiente generado por la llegada del crepúsculo, y la presencia del Rey, no la dejaban pensar con total claridad. Estaba calmada, y recordó las palabras de sus mentores.

El silenció se hizo incómodo, el Rey se veía como si tuviera otra cosa que decir sobre la joven, parecía necesitar decirle algo, pero, la chica se levantó de su asiento, y observó a Link. Se inclinó en el suelo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación. No obstante, por última vez el rey detuvo su marcha.

– Le enviaré una carta lo más pronto posible a la Matriarca Apaya. Sugiero que vayas preparándote… y eso incluye algunas despedidas.

Así como él dijo, Faith hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin más. Link la observó partir, viendo fijamente su cadera cargar con su espada pues, aunque no estaba en sus manos ahora, siempre supo que le pertenecía, como si fuera un instinto que le llamaba. De pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Como si la marcha de Faith fuera lenta, y él estático sin poder moverse de su sitió, escuchó aquella voz de hace mucho tiempo, cuando completó los desafíos de la espada para hacerla más poderosa y devolverle su auténtico poder. "_Todo saldrá bien, amo Link. Hyrule está en buenas manos_"

Reaccionó pocos segundos después, cuando la chica ya no se veía. El hyliano sonrió ampliamente, aun cuando a pesar de las cosas se encontraba nervioso.

Faith entró su habitación. Kain miraba la ventana dentro del cuarto, sin girarse, aunque hubiera llegado. La chica se acercó hasta él, contemplando la misma vista. Este la miró de reojo y luego le tomó una mano.

– Traes una carga grande en los hombros, pero recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo. – Le dijo el muchacho, atrayendo su atención – Jamás dejare que lleves una carga tan grande sobre tus hombros… siempre me tendrás a mí. No sólo eres la mujer que amo, también eres mi mejor amiga. No lo olvides – La chica sonrió con ternura. Sus palabras siempre conseguían llenarla de dicha, la hacían sentir agradecida del camino que había escogido.

– Muchas gracias, Kain. Me alegra saber que podré contar contigo siempre. Y de la misma forma que me lo has dicho tú, pienso lo mismo. Eres una persona realmente importante en mi vida, además de mi… – sus mejillas se coloraron pero en ese instante sintió un pequeño mareo. La chica cayó al suelo siendo sujetada por Kain.

– ¡Faith! – Gritoneó el joven sin recibir respuesta.

…

– _¿Dónde…? – Miré a mí alrededor sin recibir respuesta de nueva cuenta. Era la sala de entrenamientos de castillo, o eso creí hasta encontrarla diferente, al menos en cuanto al decorado. _

_Escuché unos cuantos quejidos a la lejanía. Eran gritos de batalla de un sólo hombre. _

_Baje por las escaleras en ese sueño borroso, un tipo de sueño ilusorio. El entrenamiento de aquel joven rubio era exhaustivo y duro. Era un soldado, o eso parecía por sus ropas. No fue hasta verlo mejor que me di cuenta de que era el mismo Rey en sus tiempos de juventud._

_Había alguien con él, como indicándole qué hacer. Sólo pude ver un poco de sus movimientos ya que estos eran muy veloces y certeros._

_No fue hasta que alguien me tomó del hombro que pude salir de aquel trance._

– _Deberías aprender algo del pasado de cada uno. – Me dijo el héroe del crepúsculo a mi lado – A menudo podrás ver algunos de nuestros encuentros, siempre y cuando te mantengas a lado de la espada. Oh… y por su puesto. Te prestaremos un poco de ayuda…. ¡Ve! _– _Después de aquel empujón, ya no estaba en ese espacio del castillo viendo al rey luchar._

_De repente volví a ese campó en mi infancia… no obstante ahora me encontraba enfrente de la gran bestia. Mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía; era el del héroe salvaje, el rey Link._

_Como si fuera un instinto me dirigí hacia la bestia de frente en la montura que ahora surcaba el campo. Tensé la cuerda de aquel hermoso arco que brillaba en dorado cada vez que lo hacía. Y luego las soltaba a la orden de la joven voz de la reina. Hubo disparos de la bestia cercanos que me estaban dejado rendida, pero no me detuve ante ninguno de ellos. El golpe definitivo llegó. Me elevé en el aire del disparo hirviente de la bestia y entonces…_

– _Lo lograste… Link… Héroe de Hyrule – Escuché de su boca mientras yo aún jadeaba internamente y la observaba fijamente. La reina siempre había sido hermosa – Dime… ¿aún me recuerdas? _

_Por auto reflejo nos lanzamos en los brazos uno del otro…_

…

– Faith, ¿te encuentras bien? – La castaña despertó en los brazos de su amado y se observaron fijamente.

– _Cada cierto tiempo que aprendas sobre tus errores y que tu corazón se haga fuerte, tendrás la oportunidad de ganar experiencia con nuestras luchas… ¡Pelea con el corazón de una bestia! _– Escuchó la voz del héroe en sus adentros esbozándole una sonrisa.

– Estoy bien, Kain – Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Mejor que nunca…

**Gerudo Valley**

Ademar se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero hecho de centaleón, mirando a sus subordinados entrenar salvajemente, midiéndose unos con otros. Se percató de que a pesar de tener un gran personal a su disposición, no todos eran capaces de hacer lo que el castaño podía.

El joven ex caballero entrenaba ahora a sus compañeros, y el Gerudo esbozaba una sonrisa satisfactoria. No tenía que ocuparse de ese asunto ahora, ni de contenerse para no matar a nadie si les intentaba enseñar.

– _La joven se está preparando, Ademar._ _Debes impedir que esa niña interfiera en tus planes._

– No te preocupes, Dragmire. Ella también puede llegar a dudar de aquellos que perturban Hyrule con mentiras – Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Ganondorf se regocijaba de aquello. Había conseguido más de lo que esperaba. A pesar de la enorme fuerza de voluntad de aquel hombre, la Trifuerza del Poder siempre terminaba dominando a sus portadores cuando estos no conocían su verdadera naturaleza.

– _No me preocupo. Creo que esta vez la diosa no podrá hacer ninguna movida…_

Como si fueran uno solo, la risa de Ademar se escuchó distorsionada y demoniaca, imponiendo más temor en sus tropas, a la vez que un enorme respeto.

…


	6. XIV: Preparaciones - Parte 1

Capítulo XIV: Preparaciones –Parte 1: El caballero –

_Hoy volvía ella. Era lo que había escuchado entre rumores del castillo, al igual que se presentarían los nuevos Campeones. _

_Ya había pasado un año entero desde su marcha, y cuatro meses desde que ella… se fue de mi vida. Me sentí un imbécil traicionado, un pobre diablo con mucha suerte que se le podía terminar pronto, e ignoré lo segundo._

_Lo peor, y que más temía, era que los rumores de la noche en que me pase de bebida, el día que leí su carta, llegaran hasta sus oídos y pensara cosas que no habían sucedido, por suerte, pero que cualquiera podría malinterpretar. Recuerdo ese horrible día._

…

Aquella mañana desperté sintiendo algo, o más bien a alguien a mi lado. Le tomé poca importancia porque la cabeza me dolía como mil demonios. Solté una risa estúpida, pensando que era un imbécil, por haberme pasado de tragos el día anterior.

No obstante, también había una mala sorpresa en mi cama. Estaba Eirika, semi desnuda durmiendo en mi regazo con tanta tranquilidad que me dio un poco de temor. Lo peor es que yo estaba de la misma forma que ella, sólo en calzoncillos.

Salí de un saltó de la cama y luego ella despertó por el bruto movimiento.

Entonces ella me observó a los ojos – ¿Sucede algo, Kain? – Cuestionó frotándose el rostro con suavidad. Todavía se le notaba adormecida, lo podía ver por la forma tan alborotada de su cabello en ese instante.

Perdí la resaca de inmediato, sintiendo otro dolor en las sienes, muy diferente al de una noche de copas. Me golpee la frente y luego di un largo, largo suspiro, intentando guardar la calma.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Cuestioné tranquilamente – Demonios – Suspiré de nuevo, sintiendo un pequeño mareo, y luego no pude contener más la calma – ¡¿Qué carajos haces en mi habitación casi desnuda?!

Me sonrió con picardía, levantándose en paños menores. No pude más que desviar la mirada – ¿Ya no te acuerdas de ayer? – Me dijo tentándome el pecho y subiendo con suavidad hasta mover mi rostro hacia ella.

– ¡No, y no quiero acordarme! – Le dije con brusquedad, desviando la mirada de nuevo y alejando mi mano de la de ella.

– Oigan, hacen más ruido esta mañana que ayer que entraron aquí – Dijo la voz de Oliver con un tono divertido, mismo que no me hizo nada de gracia.

Fruncí el ceño hacia la puerta de la entrada, y posteriormente le arrojé una manta a Eirika, con bastante brusquedad.

– ¡Sal ahora! – Grité con fuerza, abriéndole pasó en la puerta.

– ¿Irme? Ayer no dijiste lo mismo. Hasta me besaste – En ese momento me quedé petrificado. Cerré la puerta con suavidad y la hice sentarse de nuevo en mi cama.

Yo me senté en la cama contigua, la que antes le pertenecía a Faith. Ella me observaba con un rostro serio, pero a la vez con un aire decepcionado. Entonces articulé palabra.

– Ayer no estaba en mis cabales. No recuerdo nada salvó algunas cosas que hice antes de beber. ¿Qué demonios paso ayer?

Eirika enfocó su mirada en mí, y suspiró con fastidio. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Yo la imité, pues estar así frente a ella me resultaba incómodo. Cuando terminó se acercó hasta a mí y luego bajó la mirada.

– Discúlpame. En realidad no sucedió nada entre nosotros. – Dijo ella con suavidad, y luego tomándome un hombro – Lo único que hiciste fue besarme, pero cuando te diste cuenta que no era la salvaje, te alejaste bruscamente de mí. Hasta parecía que habías visto un fantasma – Tras decir esto último, caí en cuenta que decía la verdad. Mi rostro aun parecía incrédulo, y ni yo mismo me podría imaginar que suceda algo así. Pero pasó. Eso es seguro.

Me lleve una mano a la cara. Mi decepción era inconmensurable. En verdad no podía creer lo que había hecho. Una parte de mí, claro, estaba alegre de que sólo haya sido eso. Sólo un beso, nada más. No recordaba que sucedió después, pero en mi pecho sentía una gran presión. Parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme, y la tristeza comenzó a inundar mi temple. Estuve a punto de perder la calma, cuando sentí un par de esbeltos y delicados brazos rodeando mi torso.

– No sé qué sucedió. Estabas tan triste en ese momento, que cuando te vi en la tasca, tomando una a otra las bebidas que te traían, no pude evitar acercarme y hacer que dejaras de cometer una tontería. – Sentí que me rodeaba con más fuerza. Yo sólo la escuchaba hablar, y continuó – Todo mundo de observaba extrañado, y algunos se reían por las cosas que decías y hacías. Te ayudé a regresar al cuarto, y luego me besaste. Estábamos a punto de hacer algo más, pero cuando me viste mejor y supiste que no era ella, te detuviste. Caíste rendido en la cama y sollozaste un largo rato en mis brazos hasta quedar dormido. – Por el tono de su voz, mi ahora acompañante decía la verdad, y cuando me di la vuelta para observarla, pude notar que tenía un semblante oscurecido. ¿En verdad la pasé tan mal?

Me levanté alejando con suavidad a Eirika para poder llegar hasta el papel sobre mi escritorio. Su carta, con su aroma y su letra. Volví a leerla con más tranquilidad, esta vez siendo acompañado con Eirika, que por la segura curiosidad se había acercado. Al leerla nuevamente sentí el corazón trozándose, como si todo mi cuerpo se rompiera.

_Estimado Kain…_

_Me alegra saber noticias tuyas. La última de tus cartas  
hablaba sobre los conflictos en Hyrule. Vaya mala pinta.  
Ojala estuviera ahí para hacer algo, pero aun no soy capaz  
de fungir mi papel correctamente._

_He recorrido algunas regiones de Hyrule y enfrentado muchas  
pruebas y retos impuestos por la espada que nunca imaginé.  
Y te digo esto porque en tu último escrito parecías tener  
mucha curiosidad sobre mi bienestar. No creo que debas  
preocuparte tanto por mí, soy fuerte, más que antes…_

_Y a todo esto, he vuelto a tener un sueño ilusorio  
desde la última vez. En esta ocasión ha sido el Héroe  
del Tiempo. No sabes el terror de ver a ese tal Ganondorf.  
Era muy parecido al hombre del desierto, pero al final  
superé la prueba…_

_El héroe me ha hecho pensar mucho las cosas que pasan  
últimamente… y creo que entre esta responsabilidad y  
mi deber como caballero no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo  
en una relación afectuosa. Es decir… yo… Creo que tú y yo no  
podemos seguir enviándonos cartas como amantes, ni  
vernos de esa manera. _

_Lo siento, Kain… pero ahora mi deber y mi corazón le  
pertenecen a Hyrule, y debo afrontar mi destino…_

_Hasta entonces no podré volver a verte como lo único  
a lo que debo procurar… no podré verte como el hombre  
que amo hasta que pueda cumplir con mi papel como héroe  
de esta tierra. _

– _Faith._

Arrugué el papel en mi mano, sintiendo todo el nervio y la tristeza, pero más que nada, la impotencia. Mi corazón se apretujó con fuerza. No obstante, la cálida mano de Eirika tomando la mía me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

– _No voy a aprovecharme – Me dijo luego de verme con comprensión y amabilidad, después se abrazó a mi pecho – Pero tampoco voy a dejar que lo sopeses. Al menos no solo. Por los viejos tiempos – En ese momento dejé que su consuelo me llevará de la mano, después de todo estaba desesperado y dolido, y yo necesitaba a alguien conmigo, si no de la forma en la que estaba ella, mi amada Faith, a manera de compañía y amistad. La sonrisa de Eirika despejó todas mis dudas. Supe en ese momento que al menos, no estaría solo. _

Después de ese tiempo la gente parecía pensar que me había vuelto más estoico. Quizá era verdad. Más frío, más reacio. En realidad estaba concentrado, tal parecía.

Todas las misiones que se me habían asignado, todas y cada una de ellas las había completado, con éxito y sin una sola baja.

Siempre que pasaba cerca de Kakariko lo observaba con anhelo, pero devolvía los pies a la tierra. Mis pensamientos se nublaban por mi convicción y volvía a lo que debía, sin pensar demasiado en mis propios problemas, en mis frágiles sentimientos.

Pronto todo mi esfuerzo dio frutos. Fui nombrado Capitán de la Guardia luego de que el Comandante Gangril se retirara, y Edward fuera ascendido a su puesto.

Tal vez si ganaba estatus… si ganaba fuerza, no sería un estorbo para ella, y demostraría que puedo ser su igual. Aún tenía algo de esperanza, estúpidamente… lo sentía y sabía que era patético, pero ella lo dijo en su carta "_Hasta entonces no podré volver a verte como lo único que debo procurar…" ¿_Quiere decir que, fui un estorbo para ella todo este tiempo? Si es el caso, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar. Ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas estar de nuevo a su lado, y para mí, este precio es bajo.

…

Había vuelto a soñar con ese instante y no pude evitar sentir una tortura. Ya acostumbrado a eso, salí de mi cama y comencé el día.

Me levanté como siempre, empezando la rutina. Lavaba mi rostro, hacia unos cuantos estiramientos, y me dirigí al patio de entrenamiento. Ahí ya me esperaban unos cuantos jóvenes aspirantes a caballero, mismos que se me habían asignado entrenar.

Ese día llegarían los cuatro campeones de las cuatro regiones aledañas a Hyrule, y se rumoreaba que también vendría Faith, o mejor dicho, la campeona Hyliana. De nuevo sentí un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pero de inmediato lo erradique. Aquel sentimiento hacia doler mi pecho como ninguno, pero debía ser fuerte.

Verla de nuevo me daba temor. Saber que pensara, y como había cambiado especialmente. Tomar su mano y hablar, y preguntar sus razones más concretamente. Pensar en eso me dejaba helado.

Prefería hacer que mi mente volara a las piezas del rompecabezas que estaba formándose conforme había ido de aquí para allá en Hyrule, completando misiones y buscando el tesoro de mi familia que no había encontrado aún.

También quedaba mi curiosidad sobre el Rey. Y es que verlo aquella vez entrenar… vaya, entonces no era un debilucho ni un noble cualquiera. Era más que seguro que aquel hombre era de linaje de caballeros. Eso por su temple y su disciplina.

…

_Recorrí los pasillos cerca de la sala de entrenamiento. Era bastante tarde, y yo había vuelto de una pequeña investigación. De repente escuche algunos gritos de batalla y no pude evitar acercarme hasta el lugar donde provenía. Entonces vi algo impensable. Ahí abajo se encontraba la figura del rey, vestido tan sólo con un pantaloncillo y una camisa para entrenar, tomando en una mano una espada afilada, y en la otra un escudo, y deshaciéndose de cada muñeco de madera en la estancia de un sólo golpe. _

_En otro lugar había un par de troncos colgados. A uno lo aventó con fuerza, cuando este regresó hacia él, le dio un fuerte golpe con el escudó de madera que tenía en la otra mano. Luego dio un corte y lo rompió a la mitad. _

_Posteriormente, hizo lo mismo con el otro tronco, pero este lo esquivo a un lado. Y luego lo partió en cuatro pedazos. Aquella acción había sido tan rápida, en unos instantes, tanto que estaba realmente impresionado. _

_Me quede petrificado, pero a la vez la admiración que había sentido por aquel hombre se engrandeció. No había visto a nadie haciendo eso en años, y eso por recordar a mi padre._

_De repente mis piernas se movieron solas, y como si el rey hubiera visto un fantasma, me observó nervioso._

– _¡Enséñeme! _– _Me incliné a manera de respeto y luego el rey me tomó de un hombro._

_Su Majestad se detuvo en seco. Su rostro se mostraba anonadado y unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. No podía observarlo con claridad su gesto, pero podría apostar a que se mostraba consternado. Su tono de voz no sonaba como aquel benevolente y justo mandatario al que estaba acostumbrado, como subordinado directo. Casi podría estar seguro que nadie nunca le había pedido algo así._

_Después de unos segundos de sentir la mirada del rey, y de un largo silencio, seguido de un suspiro, pude escucharlo articular _– _Lo haré, pero debes mantener esto en secreto _– _Comentó suplicando con sus ojos. Parecía bastante avergonzado y yo acepté sin rechistar._

_Desde ese momento aprendí muchas cosas sobre el rey, sobre el hombre que había detrás de aquel disfraz de noble debilucho. Él era más que un simple hombre de la realeza, era alguien más importante de lo que uno imaginaba, y por una vez en la vida pensé que inclinarme ante un noble, ante el rey, no era algo tan malo. Tenía mi respeto y mi confianza, al igual que yo los suyos._

…

Después de una productiva sesión para los muchachos, me dirigí a la Luna Carmesí, ahí me toparía con Eirika, para conversar sobre un asunto que venía calándome desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una vez llegué, me indicó un asiento, en el que yo nada más llegar lo tome.

– ¿Qué tal, capitán? – Dijo a manera de gracia, mientras me mostraba una sonrisa ladina.

– Acabo de regresar del entrenamiento de los soldados – Le dije algo exhausto y dando un ligero suspiro. Me percaté de que me observaba fijamente y no pude evitar sentirme algo nervioso – ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestioné en dirección a ella. Esta soltó una ligera risa y luego me quitó un cabello del rostro. Su gesto, francamente adorable, me hizo sonrojarme un momento.

– Estaba muy desarreglado, capitán – Sonrió de lado a lado y luego el camarero llegó a la mesa, tomándonos las ordenes. Le hice un gesto a Eirika para que pidiera primero, y esta aceptó – Me trae una taza de infusión de hojas de naranjo con leche. Dos terrones de azúcar, y un panque.

El camarero la observó encantado y luego me miró a mí, esperando mi orden – Eh… yo quiero una taza de café, sin azúcar ni leche. Nada más.

Eirika me miró con un puchero, y luego dijo – Y también tráigale un panque, de frambuesa – Completó a reproche mi orden con el mismo tono amable de antes.

– No, sólo la… – Antes de terminar ella me tapó la boca con dos de sus dedos.

– Debería hacerle caso a su novia, señor. Tomar café sólo por la tarde no le hace bien al estómago, menos si no ha comido. – Otro pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza salió en mi rostro después de sus palabras, y antes de replicar, el camarero le hizo caso y salió en busca del pedido.

– ¿Novia? – Cuestioné con una ceja tintineándome, y la boca medio abierta por la confusión del muchacho – Ah… – pero algo en sus palabras me desanimo de tal forma que no reproché en absoluto.

Eirika no me quitaba la vista de encima y parecía disfrutar de aquello muy campantemente. Sin embargo, algo detrás de mí le había borrado la sonrisa, y había ajustado su gesto a uno más serio.

– ¡Hey, tú! No puedes dejar a tu caballo ahí. – Le dijo a un encapuchado que sujetaba su caballo a una de las bardas, cerca de las sillas del local – Atrás hay un pequeño cobertizo para caballos. Si deseas tomar algo, puedes colocarlo allá – Señaló el lugar con una sonrisa y posteriormente siguió con la plática. El extraño acomodó su caballo en donde Eirika le indicó, y luego fue adentro de la cafetería.

No le prestamos mucha importancia, aunque parecía sospechoso. Al salir se sentó detrás de nosotros, el único lugar libre que quedaba.

De repente me vino un olor muy familiar. Una esencia exquisita a flores silvestres, ciertas flores. Era un té de violetas saltarinas, y luego otro olor familiar. El aroma de un pie de manzanas y frambuesas de la panadería del viejo Hughes. Aquel panecillo había sido una sugerencia de ella en su tiempo y había sido muy popular. Me percaté de que había terminado. Le observé fijamente y entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco. La espada en su costado izquierdo estaba envuelta en una tela con el símbolo de los sheikah.

Ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que Eirika me estaba diciendo. Sólo pude ir directamente hasta la encapuchada y le tomé la mano.

– Faith… – Su marcha se detuvo. Además, claro, de que le estaba sosteniendo la mano. Pude sentir cómo se estremeció cuando mencioné su nombre.

Más pronto que tarde, me arrebató su mano con brusquedad, y luego se volteó a verme. Estaba irreconocible. Bajo la capucha apenas se podía notar los ojos cansados. Apenas se quitó la ésta también me di cuenta de otro cambio. Su cabello estaba más largo que antes, por lo que lo amarraba en una coleta, además estaba agitado y tenía ojeras. Sus labios también estaban agrietados. Había una pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba cerca de su ojo izquierdo. En ambas orejas tenía un pendiente negro. Debajo de aquella capa pude aprecia una túnica de un color azul particular, acompañada de una cota de malla y una camisa negra.

– No tengo nada que hablar contigo – Me dijo, y luego continuó su marcha. Ya tenía su caballo de la rienda, pero no me di por vencido.

– ¿Nada de qué hablar conmigo? ¿Estás de broma? – Se giró hacia mí, se encaminó, y me plantó cara.

– No – Dijo a secas. Sus ojos también se veían distinto. Los bonitos ojos color miel, ahora se observaban apagados y con un pequeño tono verde en el centro de la pupila. Quizá nunca me había dado cuenta de ello, o su gran cambio tenía algo que ver.

– Pues tu carta me pareció una. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a tomarme en serio algo escrito? – le dije con la misma seriedad con la que ella me hablaba, pero con menos seguridad de la que marcaba su propio rostro. – ¿Dónde quedó la chica salvaje, pero valiente, que decía las cosas a la cara? ¿Eh? – ante su silencio, fruncí el ceño. Seguí con mis palabras – ¿A caso se la comió la tierra? – Dije con algo de enfado y frustración que terminó por hacer rechistar mis dientes.

– Se llama madurar y seguir el camino que uno toma, a pesar de las consecuencias. Madura, Highwind. Esto no se trata de ti, ni de mi… se trata de la seguridad de Hyrule. No tengo más tiempo que perder contigo, además… – Miró hacia Eirika, y luego sus ojos mostraron un cierto tipo de disgusto. La señaló con la barbilla y dijo – Tú "novia" te espera – después de decirme aquello con tanto despecho, se subió a su caballo.

No me aguante las ganas, simplemente le grité lo último antes de que se fuera – Así que sólo fui una pérdida de tu tiempo.

– Haz como quieras – Dijo sin mirarme – Ahora mismo lo estás siendo. – Dio rienda a su caballo, dejándome helado. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿De dónde salió aquel repentino cambio de actitud? ¿Dónde estaba la Faith que había conocido?

Eirika me observó en silencio, como esperando a que hiciera algo. Su gesto parecía molesto, y a la vez decaído al observarme. Y entendía perfectamente. Yo también me sentía herido por sus palabras, pero mi necedad me hizo hacer lo más estúpido. Corrí en dirección en la que se había marchado, al castillo.

Me debía una muy buena explicación. Quizá no iba a ser el momento de que las cosas se calmaran, pero mi corazón necesitaba una respuesta concreta, sin espacios en blanco y seria. Nada de "se trata de Hyrule" Porque ella misma, e incluso su mirada, me decían que no estaba tan en paz como quería aparentar. Algunas cosas pueden cambiar, pero siempre quedará una parte de la esencia de alguien, y en este caso, mentir no era su fuerte, ni antes ni ahora.

…


	7. XIV: Preparaciones –Parte 2

Capítulo XIV: Preparaciones –Parte 2: El campeón–

_No podía describir aquel sentimiento en mi pecho al verle junto a la chica caprichosa, junto a Eirika. Pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía que afrontar muchas cosas más importantes. Quisiera o no, era el destino que se me había encomendado, y el camino que había elegido desde que puse mis manos en la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad, me obligaba a dejar al lado esos asuntos "triviales"_

– Así que sólo fui una pérdida de tu tiempo. – Me dijo mientras subía a mi caballo.

– Haz como quieras – Dije sin atreverme a mirarle – Ahora mismo lo estás siendo.

Di rienda suelta al caballo, sin mirar atrás. No podía perder más tiempo. Era mi deber como el campeón mostrarle al rey que ya era capaz de afrontar mi destino y proteger a Hyrule de lo que se aproximaba. Protegerlo de las calamidades del desierto, y salva guardarlo de las amenazas de la encarnación del mal.

Y me había tocado a mí seguir ese destino. Cumplir ese deber estaba escrito en mí desde que había nacido. Y ahora lo entendía. No todos hacen el camino, sólo algunos, y unos pocos están designados a un gran destino.

Mientras cabalgaba, tuve la sensación de culpa y tristeza en mi pecho, de nueva cuenta. Pero el héroe me habló.

– _No debes culparte. Sabes muy bien que en estos momentos lo importante es lo que debes realizar. Ya habrá tiempo para lo que deseas. Siempre lo hay _– Me dijo en un susurro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la voz reacia del héroe bestia me llamara y me aconsejara.

– Lo sé, Link. Es sólo que… – dije en un susurro, con el corazón apretujado – No es fácil, y a pesar de ser fuerte físicamente, aun me falta temple. La sombra del héroe lo dijo, y por eso aún no he podido derrotar al último jefe.

– _De nuevo con eso, ¿eh? Vamos, Faith, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees._

A mi mente volvió la pequeña conversación que tuve con él mientras discerníamos el castillo de Hyrule más cerca de lo que esperábamos. Entonces respiré hondo, calmando mi alma.

* * *

…

El héroe bestia soltó una pequeña risa ante mis preocupaciones, ya cerca del bosque Kolog, y el castillo, y luego dio un suspiro calmado – _Es verdad que no es nada fácil. Y la última faceta, la del primer héroe conocido, será la más difícil. Especialmente para ti _– Contestó con la voz ronca, y como siempre con una gran calma, diferente a la espontaneidad del héroe del cielo, o la enorme seriedad de la sombra del héroe. – _Pero es por eso que estoy contigo, más presente que los demás. Tu línea sanguínea, podríamos decir, desciende casi directo de la mía, sin contar que han pasado más de diez mil años, y por eso me siento con la obligación de guiarte. Más que mis ante pasados, o más que la esencia del héroe salvaje._

–Nunca he entendido lo del héroe. ¿Por qué el rey insiste en no revelar que él es el mismo de hace cien años? – Salió de mi boca, intentando averiguar algo si es que de casualidad, en la esencia del campeón, existía algo más que sólo su experiencia, así como en Link de la era del crepúsculo, que me contaba lo mucho que Hyrule había transformado su entorno en relación a lo que él vivió en su momento. Era como un acompañante con el que podía hablar como si fuera su espíritu, y eso me alegraba. No estaba sola, jamás, ni siquiera desde que mi padre había muerto, estuve sola.

– _Bueno_ – Ante su pequeña respuesta, seguí atenta a sus palabras, mientras aún cabalgaba hacia el castillo. –_Wild no fue ni por asomo el más relajado de nosotros. Diría que Time, antes de ser la sombra del héroe, le quita ese puesto, incluso Sky… _– Sonreí ante su forma particular de llamarles, pero no iba a llamarle Link a cada uno, sería confuso, el héroe bestia continuó – _Ni yo lo fui en mi tiempo._

– Oh… y entonces, ¿cómo eras? – Cuestioné con una enorme curiosidad. Era verdad que escuchar sus relatos eran relajantes, y siempre me daban un poco de calma y reflexión.

Soltó una risa nerviosa, y continuó hablando – _Después de salvar Hyrule, puse todo mi corazón en donde realmente pertenecía, en Ordon. Pero al final fui convencido por Telma de unirme a los caballeros. Zelda me acogió de brazos abiertos, más que gustosa de que fuera su más leal y valiente guerrero, y me dio un gran puesto por todo lo que hice en su momento. Ahí encontré mi camino, sin que nadie supiera de dónde y cómo había llegado hasta la cima en los puestos de caballero de la reina. Quizá algo similar pasa con Wild. Mi pasado hubiera supuesto problemas para que la gente me tomase en serio, y por ello jamás se mencionó mi linaje. Puede que, como caballero, no se le permitiera tener lazos afectuosos, y haya optado por abandonar el camino de la espada. Una vez que uno de los héroes haya completado su camino, puede dejarlo a un lado, o continuar, como hemos hecho todos los héroe anteriores. Pero volverse un rey, ¡por Faron! Eso es nuevo._

– Ya veo. Supongo que abandonar el camino de la espada le ha hecho creer que es indigno de volver a blandirla, y también, indigno de quedarse con el título de campeón.

– _Puede ser, aunque si lo que quieres saber es porque él no tomó la espada, la respuesta es sencilla. No le corresponde terminar con __**este **__mal. Las diosas deciden a quien le toca morir en manos de quien, como si arrojaran un par de dados en un tablero. Y el hombre que intenta lastimar la paz de este reino no debe morir en manos de nadie más que no seas tú, porque la espada te eligió para esa tarea, es tu destino, y sólo tuyo… y el que lo intente morirá en vano. Algo similar paso con mi destino. Los sabios de los que alguna vez te hablé, nos contaron a Midna y a mí que intentar evadir la justicia de las diosas le costó la vida a uno de sus compañeros. Nadie más que yo, estaba destinado a tomar la vida de Ganondorf. Quizá es por eso también que, siendo mi sangre, te toque afrontar un destino similar, quitándole la vida al hombre cuya alma está siendo corrompida por el mismo demonio al que me enfrente._

…

* * *

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza – Sí, tienes razón. Tengo que enfocarme en lo más importante. Terminar esta tarea y salvar la paz que está pendiendo de un hilo.

– _Exactamente como acabas de decir _– Su voz se desvaneció en un susurro. Cuando ya no necesitaba más consejos, o que mi mente se aclarara, el héroe volvía a la espada y yo, con el corazón ya calmado, podía seguir enfocada en mi tarea. Puede que como mi alma no era la misma que la de ellos, tuviera que tener aquella guía obligatoria, o quizá simplemente haya sido la elección de la diosa Hylia.

Quien sabe…

La imponente construcción se asomaba con los rayos solares en todo su esplendor. Al observarla nadie pensaría que antes nada más era un edificio derruido, un vestigio de un reino que nunca más volverá. Al terminar de subir la colina con mi corcel me pude percatar con mayor detalle de los adornos en vísperas de la celebración: algo importante se celebraría el día de hoy, y aunque no me guste la idea, soy la invitada de honor. Sí, la actriz principal en esta ambivalente celebración.

Un guardia se acercó hasta donde había parado en seco, y desmonté con facilidad. – Es un honor que esté aquí – Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y me miró a los ojos directamente. Yo sólo pude contestar con un silencio, y asentí con la cabeza. Le pasé la montura con mi mano derecha, y se encargó de mi compañero.

La alfombra decorada en el suelo, y los soldados alrededor formados con sus lanzas en ambos costados de esta, me hicieron caer en cuenta de que todo estaba preparado, y de que sólo hacía falta yo. Sin decir una palabra, y sosteniendo el valioso presente de generaciones milenarias en mi mano izquierda, atravesé el sendero, caminando lenta pero firmemente.

Conforme me acercaba, pude distinguir el cuchicheo de los ciudadanos presentes, y entre ellos los más importantes del reino. Estaba claro que la no habían dado el aviso de la ceremonia con mucha antelación. A pesar de mi entrenamiento, no pude evitar sentir nerviosismo; en unos instantes todas las miradas estarán postradas sobre mí. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, di un suspiró que sólo yo pude escuchar, y di un paso al frente. Toda la muchedumbre guardo silencio en cuanto mi presencia se hizo notar. Ahí, tan misteriosa, cubierta en aquella vieja capa negra que no permitía revelar quien se encontraba detrás.

Cualquier asunto del que estuviesen hablando, pasó a tener menos relevancia. Al acercarme, pude apreciar la manera en la que todos estaban formados, y en la cima de ese gran balcón, esa majestuosa construcción decorada con detalles de terciopelo rojo y dorado, pude apreciar tres figuras familiares. A la izquierda, pero de pie, se encontraba Su Alteza, la princesa Irene. A la derecha, a Su Majestad, la reina Zelda, con un rostro preocupado. Y al centro, con una mirada imponente, como si se tratara de un juez, observé la figura de Su Majestad, el rey Link, el anterior Campeón de Hyrule.

Al detener mi marcha, ambas puertas principales, y las de los alrededores, se cerraron abruptamente. El silencio se apoderó completamente de la sala, como si aquel lugar fuese un frío y reticente mausoleo. Entonces el rey se levantó de su asiento, y caminó, acompañado de su hija, hasta el nivel inferior, en medio de toda la sala, donde detuvo sus pasos y regresó sin la compañía de su hija.

Terminando este ritual, y sin sentarse, pude escuchar al rubio mandatario carraspear la garganta. Sabía que entonces era turno del admirable hombre tomar la palabra.

– Valientes guerreros – Al decir aquella frase, pude observar como la reina se estremeció, como si aquello le supiera a un trago amargo. Posee mi vista al rey, quien continuaba con su discurso – Así como hacia cien años, aquí y ahora, se encuentran presentes aquellos que tomarán una enorme responsabilidad con tanto poder, sabiduría y valor, tal y como los anteriores guerreros. El que ustedes estén ahora, honra el espíritu de aquellos que cayeron ante las garras del Cataclismo. Pudimos salir victoriosos, gracias a sus sacrificios, y nos aseguraron un futuro próspero. Muchos que están aquí deben su vida a ello. – El rey guardo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, su postura no cambiaba, pero podía notar en su tono de voz que no estaba sólo para dar buena noticias – El día de hoy, con el gran pesar que representa siendo el monarca de esta orgullosa nación, he de anunciar que el mal se avecina de nuevo, y que es en tiempos como estos, más que en cualquier otro, donde nos damos cuenta de que la unión puede ser la fuerza. La fuerza que ayudó a nuestros antepasados, hace miles de años, a plantarle cara al mal.

Sus palabras resonaban con fuerza en la cámara oval en la que nos encontrábamos. Pude observar de reojo a mis similares, portando elegantemente aquellas emblemáticas prendas de color azul, un tono más oscuro, parecido a la túnica de la guardia. Quería pensar que aquel cambio, diferente al de los anteriores campeones, se debía a la reina, para evitar su angustia y miedo, y también mermar un poco sus recuerdos. Porque, seguramente, el rey quería hacerle ver que desde ese momento las cosas serían diferentes a lo sucedido hace más de un siglo.

Con un gesto, el rey me ordenó dar un paso al frente, hacia su hija. Entonces supe lo que debía hacer. Desabroche la capucha y dejé ver mi identidad. Hubo algunos comentarios incrédulos. Pues al parecer esperaban ver al antiguo campeón, o a un descendiente varón, y no encontrarse con el rostro de una joven mujer hyliana.

Pude escuchar también como la voz del príncipe Zora, Sidon, se encontraba abrumada. Que la voz sensual de la joven matriarca Gerudo, Makeela Riju, reía con jovialidad. Teba, cruzado de brazos y en constante reserva, no parecía demasiado impresionado. Y finalmente, Yunobo, con su siempre latente orgullo, suspiraba satisfactoriamente. Todos y cada uno de ellos reaccionando con propias razones, pues antes de llegar aquí, les había conocido sin revelar mi identidad y mi posición. Tan sólo fingiendo ser un caballero errante, con ganas de aprender algo nuevo.

El monarca tomó la palabra en seguida.

– Campeón Hyliano… – Me observó con una mirada fija y latente – Hace un año me pediste esperar, para fortalecer cuerpo y alma. – Las personas volvieron a fijar su vista en mí – Y ahora quiero que me demuestres que la espera ha valido la pena o, de lo contrario, ha sido poco el tiempo.

Trague saliva. Por supuesto que aún faltaba realizar una última pelea en el sueño ilusorio del héroe del cielo, pero estaba más que lista para comenzar el peregrinaje de la princesa y ayudarla a despertar sus poderes. Di un paso al frente, deshaciéndome de aquella funda de tela color rojo, con el símbolo de los Sheikahs, y mostrando la Espada que Doblega la Oscuridad a todos los presentes.

– Prueba que has completado tu tarea con éxito – Me dijo nuevamente, a modo de reto.

Saque la espada de su funda, la alcé al cielo y posteriormente brillo en conjunto a la marca dorada en mi mano derecha. El rey y la reina lucían sorprendidos, especialmente ella. Aquello era más que prueba suficiente para dejar en claro que, el hecho de tener la marca en mi mano, y aquel brillo celestial, eran símbolo de que lo tenía bajo control. La marca en mi mano me pertenecía por completo, igual que la espada. Era ahora la legitima dueña de la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad.

– ¿Es esto es prueba suficiente, Su Majestad? – En ese momento, donde debía mostrar más prudencia, no pudo evitar sonreírme satisfactoriamente. Podía notar lo orgullosos que estaba de mí, y de lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo. Y yo, al observar su reacción, me sentí más que capaz y honrada de su benevolencia. Había conseguido lo que siempre soñé desde mi tierna infancia, y desde que lo había visto luchar valientemente: su aprobación.

La ceremonia terminó una vez que todos hicimos un juramento. Nos postramos en el medio, junto a la joven princesa. Tomamos la espada a lo largo, poniendo nuestras manos en ella. Por supuesto, la princesa y yo la sosteníamos.

– Ante los ojos de los reyes hylianos, y ante los de las diosas, juramos proteger la paz de esta tierra y de los nuestros, a costa de cualquier cosa, incluida nuestras vidas. – Dijimos al unísono. Todos la tomaban con fuerza, apretujando lo largo de la espada. La princesa posó una de sus manos sobre la mía, y me observó con una sonrisa amable, como agradeciéndome.

Sólo quedaba esperar al día de mañana, cuando hiciéramos la Ceremonia Sagrada, para recibir la bendición de la diosa Hylia de parte de la princesa. Y luego, otra ceremonia más que el rey tenía de sorpresa para nosotros. Por hoy sólo restaba la celebración en el pueblo, y en el castillo. Un sencillo baile. Y estaba segura de que este día podría volver a ver a Selmie. Aquello me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Me dirigí hacia una habitación que me tenían preparada. Esta se encontraba justo frente a la de la de princesa. Me retiré la túnica, pues más tarde tendría que volver a usarla para enseñársela a todos los nobles que llegasen al castillo en ese sencillo baile de celebración, invitando no sólo a los nobles hylianos, sino también a nobles de otras razas.

Quería despejar mi mente tras el largo día, y por ello me coloqué uno de mis pocos atuendos femeninos en mi armario. Un vestido azul pastel, sin mangas y de escote reservado, con unas sandalias sencillas color caramelo, y mi cabello, sujetado tan sólo de lado izquierdo por un pasador en forma de una hortensia de colores azules y rosados pastel. Acompañé el vestuario con mi cinturón para sostener la espada en mi costado, guardada en la funda roja sheikah. Pues como hace tiempo me dijo el rey, la espada siempre debía permanecer a mi lado. No era una orden, si no el mismo destino.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, y entonces, ahí de pie, se encontraba Kain Highwind, observándome fijamente, sin parar. Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero él lo impidió con una enorme fuerza. Y tras entrar en mi habitación, cerró con seguro, sin dejarme salida alguna.

Sus ojos me pedían una explicación, y los míos mostraban mi desdén ante su actuar de mal gusto. Entonces le pregunté con un tono frío y seco – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Highwind?

Kain soltó una risa sarcástica. Una parte de mi seguía odiando ese tipo de gestos suyos. Me recordó un poco a los tiempos de antaño, cuando éramos rivales. – Sabes perfectamente a lo que vine – Dejó su mueca burlona, y continuó – ¿Qué es este maldito drama? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Me la pasé toda la desgraciada tarde siguiéndote, hasta que te vi en la ceremonia. Ahora que eres oficialmente el Campeón, quisiera una respuesta. Sin rodeos. – Su rostro, que hasta ahora se encontraba indignado y recio, comenzaba a mostrar signos de debilidad. – ¿Qué soy yo para ti, Faith?

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Kain me conocía más de lo que yo creía, y que a pesar de haber transcurrido todo un año sin vernos, mis hábitos se quedaron grabados a fuego en su mente. Esa última pregunta, combinada con ese semblante con el que me postraba sus profundos ojos azules, y el hecho de que estemos ahora mismo solos, sin que nadie nos escuche, formaba parte de su estrategia maestral, y no podía escapar. Torcí la boca por una fracción de segundo, y cerré los ojos para evitar toparme con los de mi ex compañero. Tras unos instantes, finalmente respondí.

– Eres esa parte de mi vida que me impide realizar la tarea que decidí por cuenta propia, y que decidieron las diosas por mí. Debes saber que es algo de lo que no puedo escapar, y tú tampoco. – Aligeré un poco el tono de mi voz. No me sentía molesta, ni frustrada. Lo que sentía era algo más parecido a la tristeza y a la nostalgia. – Es hora de que cada uno cumpla con su papel, Kain. Y lo cierto es que estar contigo me hace más vulnerable, y débil… igual que tú. – En ese momento, un pequeño impulso en mis temblorosas manos me hizo tomar con mi mano derecha, a la Espada Maestra.

La incredulidad en el rostro del rubio era significativa. Realmente toqué las fibras más sensibles del caballero. No recibí ninguna respuesta de su parte. Sólo escuché como apretaba el puño de su mano diestra, desviando la mirada. Y podía observar, bajo aquel semblante oscurecido, como sus ojos comenzaban a verse cristalinos, y sentí una enorme punzada en el corazón. El hombre frente a mi representaba a mi pasado, lleno de debilidades, de errores, de fracasos, y a la vez me representaba a mí, y el largo camino que me falta por recorrer. El verlo me abruma, me hace sentir desprecio por mí misma y falta de templanza, tal y como dijo la Sombra del Héroe.

Al escuchar un pequeño sollozo de su parte, caminé hacia la puerta, y tomé el picaporte. Salí de la habitación, me dirigí a quien sabe dónde, ni yo misma lo sabía, sólo no quería estar ahí. Dejé sin compañía al muchacho rubio, con sus pensamientos. Tras cerrar la puerta, no lo escuche más. Las ganas que yo tenía de gritar eran inmensas.

Apreté los puños lo más fuerte que podía, y me carcomían las ganas de darme un fuerte golpe en la cara. ¡Estúpida! ¡Insensible! ¡Deplorable! ¡Asquerosa! ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer, y que maldita sea haré de ahora en adelante?! Se terminó. Aquel hombre que era el origen de mi valor, ahora seguramente me odiaba. Con una profunda decepción en mi interior, me adentré en la luz crepuscular de la ciudad, como si quisiera escapar de mis pensamientos, como si la soledad que me arropaba me ayudaría a olvidar lo que acababa de decir, como si la maldición que ahora cargaba en mi costado fuese más un regalo que otra cosa. Me alejé y me alejé. Nadie me seguía. ¡Maldita sea!, tenía tantas ganas de que corriera como lo hizo hace un par de horas, esta tarde. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, en la soledad de un pequeño parque, caí de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas. Sin saber ni como, ni cuando, de mis ojos ya estaban brotando lágrimas sin detenerse, y el frio de la noche se hacía cada vez más presente. En ese momento, ya no me importaba nada. Ni el futuro, ni las diosas, ni el maldito destino.

…


	8. XV: El peso del destino

Capítulo XV: El peso del destino.

Cuando Faith regresó a su habitación, Kain ya no estaba. Tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía desestabilizada. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para continuar de pie ese día, y tampoco para salir al baile, pero era el momento de que se presentara ante todos como el Campeón. Más allá del Consejo, más allá de la caballería de Hyrule, estaba el pueblo al que debía proteger, y del cual debía ganarse su confianza. Sus ojos cristalinos, los eliminó con algo de agua, limpiando también algo de tierra que había quedado en su rostro tras caer al suelo en el parquecillo. Tomó un pequeño polvillo de su nuevo tocador y lo untó bajo sus hinchados ojos. Ya no se notaba que había llorado a mares, ni tenía los ojos rojos. Eso se solucionó con unas gotas de agua de manzanilla que solía cargar por si la tierra se le metía en sus viajes.

– Es hora – se dijo a sí misma, limpiándose el rostro y vistiendo su túnica, suspirando una última vez con fuerza su nariz para limpiarla y eliminar todo rastro de angustia de otrora.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, se encontró con un sonriente y expectante Edward. El joven tenía entre sus manos una capa color negro con el símbolo de la familia real en dorado, atravesado por la espada sagrada en tono blanco y azul marino.

– Espero no haberte interrumpido, Faith – Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, pero el poco entusiasmo de la joven le hizo volver a su en un instante a su típico semblante serio – ¿Sucede algo?

– No es nada, Edward – respondió ella con un tono cabizbajo, que rápidamente ocultó elevando el volumen de su voz, tomando a su vez la capa que se le había dado. Al momento de tomarla, sintió como si debajo de esta había algo más. – ¿Y esto? – Era metálico, ella lo dedujo en cuando sus manos tomaron la prenda. Y al descubrirlo, encontró una grata sorpresa – ¿Qué significa…?

– Es un presente del Rey. Dijo que nadie debía saber que te lo había entregado él. Sólo tómalo – comentó el joven pelirrojo con un aire más despreocupado. En sus manos, la muchacha sostenía un escudo de un temple fascinante, nada que ella hubiera visto antes en sus viajes. Era algo pequeño, pero la dureza de su material no dejaba dudas que aquel pedazo de metal era bastante resistente. A pesar de la apariencia, dio un par de golpes para asegurarse – Eres un gran misterio, Faith. El rey te trata especial a comparar con otros caballeros. Más allá de que seas el campeón. Es como si siempre te hubiera tenido presente.

– Podemos decir que el destino unió el camino del Rey con el mío – Comentó Faith con una expresión seria. Se acomodaba la bonita capa con un broche dorado que tenía la forma de los triángulos dorados. – Y por ello, tanta complicidad entre nosotros. – Concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

– Ya veo. – Dijo el joven caballero de la guardia, y luego carraspeó su garganta– Disculpa mi intromisión, Faith. Tal vez no te conozca mucho como otras personas, pero… – Le acarició la mejilla, quitando con facilidad aquel polvo para evitar que sus ojeras y bolsillas se vieran – ¿Esto tiene que ver con Kain?

Al escucharlo musitar esas palabras, sintió como si una gran espada le atravesara el corazón. Como si le desgarrara el alma. Retiró la mano de Edward y luego le dio la espalda. – No se fingir, ¿verdad? Nunca lo he sabido.

El joven se atrevió a envolverla en los brazos. Aquella cálida sensación le hacía sentir reconfortada. Edward era como un miembro de alguna familia que jamás tuvo. A veces, desde que todo había comenzado en bucle, con respecto a los de los héroes, se planteaba la posibilidad de haberse quedado a su lado, siendo algo mucho más de lo que supone su relación amistosa. Quizá el entendería mejor las razones, y no le reprocharía las cosas. Era un hombre maduro, seguro de sí mismo y de sus acciones. Y aunque podría ser alguien débil, era más que seguro que, a pesar de eso, comprendería las cosas a las que Faith quería llegar. Sabría ser empático.

– No sé cuál es la razón por la que te sientas de esta forma, y sé que no debo entrometerme en los asuntos ajenos. Menos en los tuyos, pero… – Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Esta se encontraba estática, sin decir nada, sin derramar más lágrimas.

– No tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada en estos momentos, si me entiendes. Hay cosas que se avecinan. Cosas peligrosas para Hyrule, para el pueblo. Yo… tengo miedo de perder a las personas que amo porque estén cerca de mí – Suspiró profundo, descansando los brazos lo mejor que podía – Dejé a Kain… y ahora me siento con ganas de gritarle que todo lo que pienso es mentira, que realmente quiero estar a su lado, pero que ahora mismo estoy entre la espada y la pared. – Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia el suelo y sosteniendo su mano derecha – Hubieras visto su mirada. No pude con ello. Tuve que salir huyendo para no romper en llanto frente a él – Dio otro largo suspiro, y luego su mirada se enfocó en Edward – Y ahora no sé por qué te cuento esto a ti.

El muchacho pelirrojo suspiró profundamente y le tomó un hombro. Luego le hizo mirarle, negando con la cabeza.

– Si tu angustia es por la reacción de Kain, debes tranquilizarte. Tú futuro simboliza el bienestar de Hyrule. Tiene que entender que ahora no es el momento ni el lugar correcto para algo que vaya a durar una vida. Y si realmente se aman, cuando esto termine, o incluso antes, las cosas volverán a la normalidad para ustedes – La calidez de las palabra del ahora Comandante hicieron que Faith sintiera la necesidad de abrazarse a Edward, y lo hizo.

Se sentía como un abrazo que un padre te da cuando te sientes mal. Aunque, claro, ella no sabía cómo era aquello, sólo tenía esa cálida sensación. Pero aquel momento se destrozó en cuanto la voz de cierta persona los hizo salir de aquello.

– Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué lastimaste tanto a Kain. – Dijo aquella voz chillona y molesta que había perturbado a la joven castaña cuando aún estaba en la guardia – Descuida, no voy a decirle nada. No quiero que siga pensando en una estúpida como tú.

– Malinterpretas la escena, Eirika. Faith, ella… - Edward intentó musitar en defensa de la castaña, aunque no pareciera que lo que dijera sirviera de nada.

– Haz y piensa lo que quieras. Tus palabras no tienen valor para mí. Después de todo, tú llegaste aquí sin esfuerzo, y quitándole el puesto a otra persona que realmente lo merecía. Eres despreciable. – Faith la tomó del cuello de su uniforme y la atrajo hasta ella. Su mirada se enfrió en segundos ante la seriedad de la castaña – Que sepas que yo nunca le mencioné lo que me llegó sobre tus jueguecitos. Nunca voy a olvidarlo. El que te hayas acostado con él. Y no me interesa qué haya sido cuando rompimos en esa carta. El aun "consideraba" que teníamos algo, y aun así lo hizo. Espero que algún día dejes de tomar lo que no te pertenece.

La soltó con fuerza y salió de su habitación a paso pesado. Traía consigo el escudo, la espada y la capa que le he había traído Edward.

El pelirrojo la observaba desde atrás, con una sensación indescifrable. La observaba con algo de tristeza, a la vez que preocupación. Esa chica que antes le gustaba, que ahora sólo era un pequeño recuerdo, se veía vulnerable a pesar de todo, y le daban ganas de protegerla. Después de todo, era alguien apreciado por él.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, escapó detrás de la encolerada chica, dejando atrás a la inoportuna invitada de cabello negro. Ahora se dirigían al recinto, donde ya los esperaban.

…

El anochecer envolvía a la reformada ciudadela, dejando un aire de antigüedad sobre el paso de ambos invitados. El ambiente pesado y conflictivo de hace unos minutos, se desvaneció para dar paso a un viento fresco que recorría las empedradas calles y se inmiscuía entre las moderadas edificaciones que se elevaban y presumían la modernidad de la capital real. Los relucientes candelabros de tecnología ancestral comenzaban a iluminarse poco a poco, una tecnología tal vez demasiado avanzada para su época, pero que sin dudas resolvía muchos inconvenientes de la vida nocturna de Hyrule. Daban señal de que el sol se acababa de ocultar, y de que era hora de que se presentaran en su destino.

– Serás la invitada de honor. Es algo emocionante – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa enorme, siguiendo el paso, un tanto acelerado, de la castaña.

– Lo supuse. De todas formas, la gente estaba al tanto de quiénes serían los campeones de las regiones, excepto de la nuestra. Esperaron exhaustivamente durante todo un año por mi poca capacidad. Pero ahora no puedo fallar en eso. – Respondió la castaña con un tono más decidido, con una mirada que denotaba que sus ánimos habían subido un poco. El enojo de hace rato era algo pasado, así que alentó un poco su paso para tomárselo con más calma. De todas formas, era mejor que estuviera lo más relajada posible.

– Así es – Dijo el joven asintiendo con la cabeza y manteniendo la sonrisa optimista de antes. – En ese caso no les hagas esperar más.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al recinto. Era una especie de salón de fiestas ubicado en la parte central de la recién reconstruida ciudadela, donde ya era costumbre que se celebraran convivios y eventos de la clase noble y adinerada del reino. Tenía la forma de una cúpula rodeada de ventanales enormes y adornados con distintos detalles metálicos cubiertos con pintura dorada y blanca, donde solo destacaban las enormes puertas del acceso. Era un lugar grande, como para albergar a un pequeño ejército, o al menos así lo llegó a pensar Edward tras las múltiples veces de haber pasado por ahí, y asistir a eventos de importancia considerable. Contaba con una explanada, a la cual se accedía mediante las escaleras centrales hechas de mármol, que le daban el aire a un castillo blanquecino. El lugar ya estaba rodeado de algunos presentes de envergadura considerable, algunos que logró reconocer el pelirrojo debido a su posición en la guardia y por su experiencia. Otros, principalmente de otras razas, pasaron desapercibidos a su vista.

Todos parecían disfrutar de la ligera música ambiental, cortesía del reino, pero no había nadie bailando aun. Sería el evento principal que tendría lugar más tarde. Algunos guardias reales hacían acto de presencia, dando seguridad a los invitados de que nada pasaría en el evento y que todo marcharía bien.

La fiesta estaba más dirigida a nobles, mientras que en la plaza de Hyrule, a unos cuantos metros, se disfrutaba de un festival.

Se encaminaron directamente hasta llegar al salón principal, donde se recibiría a la joven y al resto de campeones. Todos usaban ropas elegantes y de clase, menos Faith, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, y también bastante avergonzada. Pero repuso su compostura. Nada era mejor que su propio atuendo, pues simbolizaba su lugar y su origen.

Las voces comenzaron a disminuir al notar su presencia, y la mirada del rey en su atuendo de gala se cruzó con la de Faith. Parecía llamarla con un gesto, mismo que obedeció. Las miradas comenzaron a posarse sobre ella, sobre su caminar, mientras esta se acercaba más y más, y ante una seña del soberano, la música de la orquesta bajó el volumen para dejarse escuchar la voz de la joven.

Pronto ya estaba en la parte alta de un pequeño balcón en la sala de banquetes. Era el mismo salón que había visitado en el baile de disfraces del décimo aniversario del deslizamiento de escudo. Antes de evocar palabra, el rey la estaba presentando, pero sus oídos eran sordos. Lo que veía la dejó muda, como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón.

Era el mismo traje negro, con algunos adornos dorados y plateados, pero sin máscara. Su cabello de nuevo hacia atrás. Pero acompañado por esa "maldita" ladrona. Sintió hervir la sangre. Lo que más le carcomía era su perfecto rostro sonriente cuando hacía menos de una hora lo había visto llorar como una magdalena.

– ¿Dirás algunas palabras, Faith? – Cuestionó el Rey Link hacia la distraída joven encapuchada.

Guardó silencio, hasta que Kain la observó fijamente y su semblante se oscureció – Me llamo Faith Halley, hija de un hombre de raíces humildes – Pronunció a secas, luego de carraspear la garganta, prosiguió, ahora sí, volteando a ver a los invitados del Rey presentes en el momento– Seré la espada de este reino, y lo protegeré aunque eso me cueste la vida. – Se retiró la capucha dejando ver su afeminado rostro. Los presentes cuchichearon el hecho.

Muchos se preguntaban el motivo de su anterior pausa, como si se viera envuelta en una hipnosis poderosa y de la cual no podía salir. Pero el silencio se rompió al oír los solitarios aplausos del Comandante Edward. Algunas jóvenes presentes, con sus vestidos ostentosos, reconocieron el porte del atractivo muchacho, y tal vez por conveniencia o por inercia, comenzaron a seguirle con más aplausos. Faith no pudo más que relajar el rostro, a pesar de lo que acababa de ver, y mostró un temple más amigable. Los aplausos se intensificaron, y se vieron acompañados por los del Soberano y sus allegados. La sensación de reconocimiento hizo que el corazón de la joven Campeón se llenara de una ligera calidez que no había sentido antes. Siempre hacia por mantener un perfil bajo, irreconocible, de preferencia, ante desconocidos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nadie, además de Kain, y tal vez de Su Majestad, su familia y los altos mandos del ejercito la habían felicitado, mucho menos aplaudido por su hazaña, que más que eso, era parte de un destino que ni ella misma tenía el poder de controlar. Y luego cayó en la cuenta de que, a pesar de que sentía cierto desdén por los nobles y sus exuberantes tradiciones, ellos también eran el pueblo, ese pueblo que esperaba que le protegiera con el poder de la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad que ahora sostenía en su cadera izquierda, y que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida como Campeón de Hyrule. Y así, no pudo evitar sonreír…

…

La fiesta prosiguió con normalidad. La joven bajó del pequeño balcón, siendo recibida de brazos abiertos por Edward. Había pasado al lado de Kain, y su sonrisa sólo se mostró al ver al pelirrojo tras de él. Kain sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver a dónde se dirigía. Apretó los puños y salió del baile apresurado dejando a su acompañante desconcertada.

No obstante, su ida se vio envuelta en un desastre. Las luces de la sala parpadearon hasta cesar de resplandecer, y luego unas cuantas ventanas reventaron. La gente comenzó a arremolinarse.

Los campeones, raudos como un rayo, se pusieron en guardia al lado de la familia real. Y la nueva campeona desenfundó su espada, alumbrando un poco a su alrededor.

Luego de unos instantes, las luces volvieron, pero se vieron ahora rodeados hombres enmascarados, tomando del cuello a algunos nobles con dagas afiladas. El miedo se había apoderado de todos, con algunos gritos de por medio. Sin embargo, unos aplausos, y una risa tétrica adornaron alrededor, y calló a los que se encontraban algo alterados.

– Bravo. Palabras alentadoras del Campeón Hyliano – Dijo sonriente y con ironía. El hombre tenía una máscara que simulaba al cráneo de un moblin. Pero no era por nada un adorno. En realidad, aquello, por el aspecto realista, se trataba de uno.

– ¿Quién eres, y qué es lo que quieres? – Cuestionó la chica en guardia, quien lo veía de frente y sin perderlo de vista. El hombre era gigante, fornido, y tras su espalda llevaba un arma nada despreciable. Parecía un Aplastarrocas, pero con un aspecto diferente.

– Quiero medirme, Campeón – Dijo este con una risa casi ahogada – Nunca pensé que una mujer fuese digna de esa cosa que llevas en la mano. Pero si Sangre de Centaleón te acepta como rival, quiero ver qué tan digna eres de luchar contra él. Si no lo haces, mataré a todos. Aunque claro, un día de estos igual los mataremos – Volvió a reír enloquecido. Era como ver a un hijo suyo imitándolo. La máscara rodeando su rostro sólo dejaba ver debajo del cuello y su mandíbula, donde recaían unos cuantos mechones negros, con tatuajes en el cuerpo, sin formas aparentes, al menos las partes visibles.

La sangre le hirvió a la joven. El nombre que tanto la estuvo atormentando y por el cual había hecho todo lo que había hecho, ese maldito hombre. Sí, ese invitado inesperado lo había pronunciado claramente. Aunque la duda le carcomía un poco, y por la adrenalina del momento, tal vez parecía confundirse, estaba claro que sus oídos no le habían fallado. Esa certeza hizo que en su cuerpo recorriera una emoción que se manifestara en estrujar con toda su fuerza el puño de su espada.

Después de una pequeña risilla ante el gesto de la chica, el hombre carraspeó la garganta con osadía – Vamos. No tengas mie… – Pero la impresión no lo dejó terminar. Apenas si escuchó el sonido peculiar de una hoja cortando el aire con gran velocidad. Tal vez por milagro, o tal vez por toda su experiencia, su cuerpo apenas reaccionó a tiempo, esquivando el ataque y salvándolo de un golpe letal.

La velocidad descomunal de la joven sorprendió al bandido de sobre manera, pues inmediatamente después de ese tajo, y con la inercia que aun guardaba su cuerpo, dirigió un segundo golpe, ahora de arriba abajo, hacia su enemigo. El hombre no titubeó esta vez, y ante la amenaza bloqueó apenas el certero corte del Campeón. Lo sorprendente no era la fuerza o la velocidad, si no la técnica con la que la blandía, y no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo, tampoco desperdiciaba energía. El choque de ambas fuerzas descomunales y contrarias hizo que todos quienes se encontraban en el recinto formaran una especie de arena improvisada alrededor de los combatientes; por su propia seguridad, era lo mejor.

Aquel rufián había desenfundado su descomunal mandoble con una reacción propia de un caballero, y una velocidad increíble. El crujido de los metales resonaba en toda la sala. Quienes ahora eran rehenes no podían evitar sentirse impresionados y a la vez asustados del enorme choque que acababan de presenciar, y todo en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

La diferencia de tamaños era notoria, Faith con sus aproximados metro setenta, estaba encarando sin mucho esfuerzo a un varón le sobrepasaba por dos cabezas, con un semblante de desprecio, como si se dejara llevar por la ira.

Mientras este maldecía entre dientes, ella parecía tan tranquila. Podía sentir como aquel se esforzaba lo más que podía, y aun así, ella estaba completamente fresca. Su mirada era penetrante, era firme y hasta daba escalofríos. Y al verle más, la chica ya no era una chica. La chica era un joven de cabello rubio, un tono casi oscuro tirando a castaño, de ojos penetrantes como los de una bestia, de un tono azul oscuro profundo, y unos ropajes verdes. Esbozaba una sonrisa retadora, y de su boca salieron las palabras, casi distorsionadas.

– ¿A caso es toda tu fuerza? Me decepcionas – La espada, o mejor dicho, aquella enorme plasta de metal, salió volando por el aire, cayendo de lleno en el suelo, y obviamente, perforándolo, quedando de pie. Y antes de que lo notara, la Espada Maestra ya estaba en su cuello. – No vengas aquí con aires de grandeza a intentar atacarme. Atente a las consecuencias.

– Sí, creo que te subestime – El hombre atrajo su arma con una sola mano, como si fuera magia. La plasta metálica del hombre contrarrestó de inmediato el metal sagrado de la joven, liberándolo de la amenaza. La chica dio un mortal hacia atrás para evitar el impacto, el cual sólo cortó el aire. Y entonces comenzó la verdadera pelea.

La chica, de igual manera no parecía sudar. No obstante, el hombre jugaba sucio. Tomaba rehenes de los presentes en la fiesta y los usaba de escudo. Esto hizo enfadar a la chica.

– ¡Tú pelea es conmigo, maldito! – Expresó con firmeza y desagrado de su poca moral. El público observaba con frenesí la batalla que presenciaban.

– Nunca dije que sería una pelea limpia, niña estúpida. – De nuevo tomó a otro y a otro rehén hasta que Faith comenzó a fastidiarse.

En un pequeño descuido, al tratar de salvar a uno de los nobles, la joven recibió una herida en el rostro.

Los caballeros de la guardia habían llegado a auxiliar a la joven y a los invitados. Uno de ellos se interpuso entre la joven y la espada del tipo. Lo hizo retroceder con fuerza, para evitar tomar a otros rehenes.

Era Kain. Por un momento la joven se quedó estática, hasta que agitó su cabeza.

– ¡Pon a salvo a todos! – Expresó el joven mientras pegaba su espada contra la enorme masa del enemigo, sin verla a los ojos, sólo viendo a su contrincante.

Faith lo miró dubitativa por una fracción de segundo, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Los caballeros de la guardia pusieron a salvo a todos alrededor, y ella también había ayudado. El pequeño séquito que traía consigo parecía ser el más débil, con todo el propósito. ¿A caso no les necesitaba? Seguramente no había llegado hasta este baile simplemente para hacer algo estúpido. Sabía que, traer a los mejores de los mejores les podría causar algún peligro, y por ello eran simples hombres sin entrenamiento, herramientas, elementos innecesarios en las tropas del Hombre del Desierto.

La pelea entre el desconocido y Kain era intensa. Kain no era un debilucho cualquiera. Parecían tener la misma estatura, aproximadamente. Quizá era poco más alto que el rubio.

Faith, por su parte, luego de haber puesto a sus prioridades a salvo, arremetió con todas sus fuerzas al enmascarado como moblin, amenazándolo con la espada, chocando con la de Kain al tipo. Dio más tajos hasta astillar la espada del bandido, impresionándolo. Le dio un poco de temor aquello, hasta retroceder de un enorme salto.

El séquito de bandidos había sido apresado y neutralizado sin esfuerzos. Los guardias reales habían cumplido su cometido, esposándolos sin tregua. Sin duda hablaba de lo bien que habían sido entrenados. Ahora que estaba solo, el corpulento hombre, quien claramente era el líder de ese escuadrón, observaba a su alrededor. Claramente era una derrota fulminante. Aunque no parecía sentirse así.

Luego, en el clímax y la luminosidad del enorme salón, solo se le veía rodeado de un destino inevitable. Aunque, a pesar de ello, y para sorpresa de todos, sólo se echó a reír. Primero con un sonido leve y tenue, que pasó rápidamente a ser una macabra carcajada

– Muy bien, Campeón. Ahora me queda claro que tu fuerza es incomparable. El titulo te queda como anillo al dedo, y la Espada que Doblega la Oscuridad hizo bien en elegirte – dijo al extender los brazos momentáneamente, como si quisiera darle un abrazo a alguien

– Los halagos estúpidos no te servirán de nada. Se te dará justicia como a cualquier otro criminal, y te sacaremos toda la información que podamos sobre el Hombre del Desierto. Ya no tienes escapatoria – respondió la castaña a su desafiante comentario. Su molestia apenas se podía controlar. Todos la veían al alzar la voz, principalmente Kain, quien se impresionó de la fiereza del su manejo en la pelea y de la forma tan audaz en que dejó fuera de combate a su oponente. Para el, era como ver a una bailarina blandiendo un florete, como si se tratase de otra persona, y no su Faith.

"Si se trataba de uno de los mejores hombres del Sangre de Centaleon, sin duda estaban en buenas manos." Pensó a la vez Edward. Ya con la situación bajo aparente control, podía respirar tranquilo y ver con detalle el panorama en el que se encontraban. La victoria era suya, y el resto de Campeones estaba listo para arremeter, de nueva cuenta, si era necesario.

Sin embargo, el extraño y enorme hombre, de apariencia hyliana y de cabello negro, con claros rasgos de haberse sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento, no parecía tener miedo. Al contrario. Se notaba en la forma en que movía sus brazos y articulaba su voz, que no se sentía derrotado, mucho menos con miedo. Como si en realidad el hubiese ganado, como si no representara una pérdida encontrarse donde estaba. Como si no tuviera miedo a que lo siguiente que pasara fuera que Faith decida atravesarlo con la Espada Maestra.

– Espera... – alzó la mano con vigorosidad ante el acercamiento de los soldados reales y del Campeón, quien lo miraba de frente en todo momento sin apartar la vista de encima – antes de que hagas alguna estupidez, como intentar arrestarme, tengo un mensaje para ti. – El eco de su voz resonaba en la instancia, y todo mundo, ahora se encontraba interesado en lo que tenía planeado decir. – Si no me equivoco y por lo que me dijo Sangre de Centaleón, tu nombre es Faith Halley, ¿correcto? – señaló con el dedo índice de su enorme mano derecha. Este gesto sólo hizo que la castaña frunciera el seño.

Era como si la estuviera desafiando de nuevo a un combate, aunque claro, el recién presentado Campeón no iba a caer en una provocación tan banal y burda, y menos de las intenciones de un criminal.

– Lo tomaré como un sí. Verás, pequeña Faith. ¿Puedo llamarte Faith, o tengo que llamarla "Campeón"? Bueno, da igual, no será mucho. Sangre de Centaleón me mandó aquí con un mensaje para ti. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, así que seré breve...

Al articular estas palabras, hizo un gesto, ahora con su mano izquierda, levantando el brazo, algo así como si hiciera un juramento. Faith no le prestó la mayor atención, pero tanto el capitán presente Highwind como Edward pensaban que algo estaba tramando.

– "La Fuerza es la respuesta a todo. Y la Fuerza Verdadera hará que este miserable reino se haga pedazos, y resurja como lo que debería ser". Esperemos contar con su cooperación... reino de Hyrule. – concluyó su discurso con un gesto de referencia, y una inclinación, mientras esbozaba una simple sonrisa…

Y de repente, sin el aviso de nadie, sin que nadie lo pudiera esperar, el silencio se hizo sepulcral. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos metálicos de los guardias reales dispuestos a arrestar al perpetrador. Pero algo no estaba bien, algo no cuadraba con el actuar de éste. Y Faith estaba segura de qué podría ser. Una trampa. Pero no una trampa cualquiera.

Antes de que siquiera el soldado más próximo a aquel individuo pudiera tomarlo de su monumental brazo, los sentidos de la castaña se agudizaron al máximo, y supo, que estaban en peligro. Vio, no sin antes, la mirada cómplice del intruso, y supo, aun a través de su máscara, que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Como un relámpago de gran magnitud y fuerza, como si la misma naturaleza hubiera decidido el destino de los presentes ahí, un proyectil acompañado de un silbido ensordecedor, hicieron presentes un impacto de tal grado, que al tanto de unas fracciones de segundo, y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, creó una cúpula de energía eléctrica en el centro de la zona de bailes. Aquel fornido forajido enmascarado había alcanzado, con su enorme complexión, a esquivar semejante ataque sorpresa. La arremetida inesperada dejó al menos a tres guardias paralizados durante unos instantes, hasta que cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

En el momento de la confusión, logró romper con su enorme masa con forma de espada la ventana detrás de él y se preparaba para saltar hacia el vacio, hacia la libertad. No le importaba tener que abandonar a sus acompañantes esbirros, era lo que menos importada incluso si morían en la batalla. De igual forma no sabían mucho sobre los planes principales y las estrategias de mayor impacto.

– ¡Espera! – gritó un desesperado Kain, al momento de abalanzarse con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitiesen, con espada en mano.

A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que supondría, no podría alcanzar a tiempo a su oponente, pero alguien cercano a él había sentido algo más.

Era otro disparo. Y por si fuera poco, no iba dirigido al suelo esta vez, sino a otro objetivo. En esta ocasión, a una persona. Al mismo capitán que se había arremetido contra el enemigo que Hyrule tenía frente a sus ojos.

Y alguien reaccionó a tiempo para salvarle la vida al talentoso capitán. El mismo Campeón Hyliano, quien con el escudo en mano que le había sido entregado antes por Edward.

– ¡Cuidado! – Con los reflejos dados por sus antecesores, y con la velocidad de un animal salvaje, se lanzó entre la trayectoria de la flecha cargada de una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica, y repeló el impacto con suma maestría. La castaña alcanzó por poco a cubrir el torso de su anterior compañero de caballería, salvando su vida. Al momento de recibir el impacto, toda la inercia de haberse arrojado de frente le fue devuelta y tanto el capitán como ella retrocedieron, haciendo que cayeran de espaldas en medio del salón, uno encima del otro. Kain, por su entrenamiento, estaba adiestrado a saber cómo caer y poder así, con su voluptuoso cuerpo, proteger al Campeón del impacto. Estaban adoloridos por el choque, pero vivos y no habían sufrido ningún daño.

La espectacular escena fue avistada por aquel hombre que había irrumpido esa noche. El objetivo estaba cumplido y el mensaje había sido entregado. Se arrojó de espaldas hacia el vacio, y en medio del manto de oscuridad que le entregaba la noche. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en medio de las calles, perdiéndose en el olvido y de la vista de los guardias que habían llegado de lugares aledaños para auxiliar a sus compañeros del baile.

…

La chica suspiró enfadada. Ese maldito se le había escapado. Este definitivamente no era su día. Enfundó su espada, a la vez que el rubio había imitado su acción y luego, al darse la vuelta, se chocaron el uno con el otro. Faith retrocedió de inmediato, pero sus ojos no dejaban de cruzarse. Esta desvió la mirada, y por primera vez desde que llegó, Kain pudo ver algo más que "deber" y "destino" sobre sus claros ojos. Sonrió irónico y luego carraspeó la garganta.

– No sé si finges, o de verdad te arrepientes – Sus palabras la dejaron helada. Dio media vuelta, y antes de que ella siquiera le tocara, ya había avanzado. La rabia y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella, apretando con fuerza el mango de la espada sagrada.

El día siguiente, la gente parecía comentar el ataque a vivas luces, y como el campeón había luchado contra el que parecía una amenaza contra el reino.

Caminó junto a los campeones hasta el altar ceremonial, y luego esperaron a que la princesa llegara acompañada por sus escoltas. Otra vez Faith veía caras que no quería ver. Esa mujer arpía que tanto odiaba, y también Kain. Incluso rostros conocidos. Frank, Adam y Oliver también estaban presentes, formando un tipo de curva tras la princesa.

Se alejaron hasta quedar a las afueras de esa pequeña arboleda que rodeaba al altar. De nueva cuenta, antes de mirar hacia la dirección correcta, Kain y Faith se encontraron con la mirada, para desviarla en cuanto pasó.

Los preparativos comenzaron. Los campeones admiraban a la chica castaña sin aun poder creerlo. Después de todo, ellos habían compartido pequeños momentos juntos. Especialmente Teba, quien era el único que lo podía ver hecho una realidad. La joven había desvelado muchas cosas cuando se conocieron. Aún estaba fresca en ese entonces. Pero que aquella chica tan… misteriosa pudiera ver a Revali en memorias que no podría tener por su edad, aquello le trajo recuerdos de un buen amigo al que no había visto hasta el día en que fue nombrado campeón.

Faith iba con su traje. Se inclinó en el suelo y luego la princesa comenzó su ritual.

– Joven héroe que lucharas por el bien de este reino sagrado. Hoy te bendigo en nombre de la diosa, quien ha decidido tu lugar, tu camino. – Hizo una pausa – Tú que… compartes ahora lo que en su tiempo otros compartieron, que la espada y su luz siempre estén a tu lado, y que, en ninguna circunstancia, sus almas y sus saberes te abandonen. –Suspiró profundamente y luego observó a Faith con un enorme alivio. La castaña parecía aceptar lo que la princesa le decía, como si ellas supieran muchas cosas que nadie más. Su bajo perfil en ese instante, inclinada sobre el suelo en una rodilla, y el sonido de la naturaleza rodeándoles le calmaba, si… le calmaba como no había podido en un largo año – Héroe que has surcado los cielos, que has ido a través del tiempo, que has cruzado entre la penumbra, todos protejan su destino. Los que cruzaron los anchos mares, o que viajaron en busca del poder dorado, antiguó como ninguno, protejan su destino.

Faith comenzó a escuchar tal que si la princesa estuviese cantando, pero sólo seguía con el ritual, cerrando sus ojos con devoción, y estirando su brazo para darle la bendición. La letra, en toda regla, le parecía hermosa, igual que la voz que la recitaba. Era como si un arpa le acompañara mientras la letra hacia un encanto peculiar. Sintió, a través de las emociones del héroe del cielo, como si aquello le trajera mil recuerdos gratos, y su corazón tintineo alocado.

Oh, héroe… que portas luz.  
Salva a esta tierra, bendita por las diosas…  
Escucha, sobre el tenue viento,  
protege a la sierva elegida por la diosa…

El peligro mermarás con aquel poder  
que en tus manos hay…  
Y con la espada sagrada nos  
protegerás de la oscuridad…

– Y por ello, te pidió mi señora Hylia, protege al Campeón de cualquier mal – finalizó, mientras Faith se alzaba y desenfundaba la espada, sintiéndola de una manera peculiar. La marca, ahora en el dorso de su mano diestra, ardió como nunca antes. Pero aquella sensación era a la vez un buen presagio.

Los héroes parecían satisfechos con los resultados del ritual. Faith se sentía más centrada, más preparada que hacía un tiempo, cuando tuvo el sueño ilusorio con el héroe del crepúsculo. Aquella terrible batalla, donde vio al hombre más despiadado y sin escrúpulos, a todo su esplendor. La continuación de aquel sueño en el desierto, donde vio aquellos ojos ambarinos penetrando su alma y encerrándola en una esfera de culpa, resentimientos, tristeza, ira, desdicha. Pero todo eso, el rencor, la culpabilidad, la pesadumbre, la cólera… se habían marchado con la bendición de la diosa Hylia.

Por ello, ver a Kain de nuevo, acercarse tras la ceremonia para escoltar a Irene, no le provocó ninguna emoción, ni aunque se miraran a los ojos como siempre, y que este fuese caprichoso con ella, esta vez no pudo sentir nada de lo que había sentido antes.

Si. Ahora lo podía sentir, fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, y como en sus recuerdos, sus batallas y sus victorias, sus derrotas y su entrenamiento le hacían merma en su corazón, peor a la vez lo llenaba de una determinación que no había sentido antes. Este era el pesó del destino, y al final lo comprendió.

…


End file.
